<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror Mayhem by TravisMarshallSigno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477848">Mirror Mayhem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno'>TravisMarshallSigno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Just wait till you see her brother, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other, OwlLady!Luz, OwlMom!Luz, RavelLady!Amity, RavenMom!Amity, Same-Sex Marriage, They named their kids after their fandoms can y'all fucking believe?, Time Travel, Trans rights, mutual flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura "Estrella" Noceda Blight daughter of the infamous Owl Lady and Raven Lady  is tasked by her moms to keep a watch at the shop several magical shenanigans later the young witch accidentally brought her pre-teen moms to the future will the young witch be able to take them back home?</p><p>Or</p><p>Lumity Kids bring their young parents to the future and it gets awkward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Gus Porter/Skara, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eda's Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got myself a beta reader to fix my grammar.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update : Fixed some grammar errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the distant future, thanks to two powerful witches together with their old mentors and friends, Emperor Belos' reign has ended. Raven Lady Amity and Owl Lady Luz have established peace upon the Boiling Isles. They have rebuilt society and re-introduced magic to the human realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our story begins in the Owl house. Once, it was a fortress of great magic and solitude. Now, it is a gateway to the "Human Magic Institution", organized by non-other than the Owl Lady herself, Luz Noceda, uncovering the secrets of the magic world joined together by her wife, Raven Lady Amity Blight. The world has transcended to human-witch acceptance and it was a new era of peace and tranquility. Throughout the years, the Owl house has gone through several changes. Whether it was welcoming back Lilith Clawthorne to the family, or meeting Camilia and approving of magic in the Human Realm, what once was a place that only hid the former witch-criminal Eda Clawthorne and her associate, the Demon King, is now a lovely home filled with many rooms and memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooty, the guardian of the Owl house, has even found another talking companion, one who had been famous for it in the new Human Magic School, finally finished and within his feathered birdlife, Hooty meets the love of his life, a green owl called "Duolingo”. Some say that while Hooty prefers to let you enter through riddles, Duolingo needs witches-in-training to be familiar with different earth languages or else...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past the dense forest and over the horrifying lands of Bonesborough is the lovely home of the Noceda-Blight family, or as others might call it, The Owl House. Inside the 2nd floor, near an old attic, is a 14-year-old brown-eyed green-haired half-human-half-witch, combing her hair while listening to one of earth's classical music songs of a legendary artist </span>
  <span>Nicki Minaj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, the young witch is excited for her summer in the Boiling Isles. Here, she wasn't restricted in using her magical abilities, unlike in the human world. She was free to go on adventures, learn magic and most especially, spend time with her powerful moms. Despite Humans and Witches having reached a level of peace and tranquility, her moms have been working hard to be an ambassador of both worlds. Raven Lady Amity had made her own coven, teaching young witches how to control their wild magic, while the famous Owl Lady Luz was a part-time teacher at the Human Magic School, as well as aiding her wife on government paperworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wishes she could spend more time with them.  . </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks inside her wooden wardrobe and finds an old Hexside uniform with multi-colored track sleeves and pants. On the right side of the shoulder sleeve, there is embroidery of the name "Noceda". She guesses that this used to belong to one of her moms during her apprentice witch days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wooden room is filled with dust and cobwebs and squeaky floorboards. It  hasn't been used for years. Well, not since her moms got moved into the Human Realm.  The green-haired witch walks around, checking the parameters of her new room. It’s wide enough for her own bed, closet and music collection. At the side of her bed were the remains of a poster dubbed "The Good Witch Azura". It had been tattered throughout the years and the only thing visible on the poster is the title. She’s sure that her Owl Mom left it here, but then again her Raven Mom was also a big fan of the series. Finding "The Good Witch Azura" novelties and collections was normal in this household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura sometimes wonders how her moms fell in love, what with her Raven Mom Amity being smart and gifted, while her other mom was, for the lack of a better word, spontaneous. But she knows that if she asks, she wouldn't hear the end of it. It was nice having both her moms being lovey-dovey towards each other but then, as their child, there’s only so much sweetness she can take until she wants to roll her eyes over and hurl.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place wasn't as big as she imagined but she did win this room, fair and square. Plus, she's in the right age now to have her need for privacy acknowledged. Especially now that her brother is planning to move out to attend the witch equivalent of boarding school. She has to admit that she's going to miss him, and spending these last days of the summer with her family is something she wouldn't trade for the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch grabs the old uniform and pulls it on. She notices an old broom near her closet, and after grabbing the wooden thing, aims it high towards the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From this day onward, I shall be known as ‘Ella’, one of the legendary witches of the Boiling Isles! No more Azura or Estrella, or ermm... Kittens, by Aunt and Uncle Blight, but a legendary witch name! I, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Azura "Estrella" Noceda-Blight</em>
  </b>
  <span> shall be undefeated!" she yells, "Besides, Mom was my age when she became a witch! Who knows, maybe I’ll be even better than my moms! </span>
  <b>
    <em>Ha! TAKE THAT GRANDMA!</em>
  </b>
  <span> I am not a baby flower anymore! I am a grown-up-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it down, will ya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of the room is an older King, wearing a golden crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Kid,” he stands by the doorway, “first, your mom said to look after the shop while she's gone. Second, she agreed to enroll you for the next semester."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura groans. "But Human school is so boring!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is!" he plays with his crown, "I honestly don't see the appeal of human school, but your mom is a human and some things in life can't be taught in the Boiling Isles. Knowing Luz, she's going to have a whole rant about the wonders of Human Magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But King, Mom was my age when she got to learn Magic. Why can't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you summoned a demon into one of your schools and your mom needed to explain it to the authorities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well, that was </span>
  <b>
    <em>ONE</em>
  </b>
  <span> time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that giant Griffin who nearly ate the homeroom teacher," he starts counting his small claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well erm...", Azura pouts, "Only because this girl didn’t believe me when I said I know what Griffins are!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or that time you tried to put the teacher's soul into a jar of-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Okay, I get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're even more of a handful than Luz was," he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King starts walking to the bed and grabs the paper stuck onto his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Azura, King is in charge while I'm gone. Don't forget to feed Hooty and take care of your Grandmas. We'll be coming home shortly. Love, Owl Mom,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" King reads out loud, "Well, that's great, kid! Now, as long as you're not going to do magic, I'll be on the couch, sleeping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch stares at the broom and the magical poster of Nicki Minaj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I won't fail you," she sniffs.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Azura immerses herself into her childish fantasies, acting out magical spells her moms have used. She jumps around her bedroom, pointing the broom around in different directions while laughing, re-enacting scenes from her moms’ battle with the evil Emperor Belos. The young witch stops when she suddenly hears a loud groaning from the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Eda, lifting an old, dusty mirror onto the top of the attic. She stretches her back before proceeding to lift the cursed object up the staircase. Azura rushes down to greet her grandma, offering to help with the mirror. She takes the liberty of carrying it from the front side, walking slowly so as to not break the item. A while afterwards, Azura and Eda manage to get the mirror into her room. Eda sits on her grandchild's bed to rest for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not as strong as I used to be," the old witch says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandma,” Azura walks over to sit next to her, “you could have asked me to help you earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to bother you, kid. Especially since you’re moving in for the summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the deal with Mirror, Grams?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this thing? It's magical, said to view specific periods in a witch's life. This was one of the Ancient Demons’ prized magical possessions, used by ancient seers to gather resources. However, the rule of thumb is that the users may not interfere with the past, or else bad things may happen," Eda laughs, "Honestly, that's just a huge lie. In my old witch-brewing days, we used one of these bad boys to gather rare items to make highly concentrated magic potions. The good thing about this is that the items we gather do necessarily come back and get replaced as long as we keep a form of its magical essence." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda points out her right finger and starts drawing a circle. The mirror begins to show her younger days, playing grugby, and outcomes to a magical mushroom near the fields. "Scream-filled Mushrooms,” she hums, “Haven't gotten these supplies since a decade ago." She reaches into the mirror and grabs the mushroom. A second passes by and the mushroom grows back into where it was placed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah," Azura's eyes start to sparkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda gives her grandchild the mushroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to learn more from Grandma?" she laughs it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, please Grandma, teach me your magical potions!" Azura starts jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, Kiddo, you’re even more persistent than your brother, so lesson number one: gather supplies. Then," she claps her hands together, creating another circle, and out came a bunch of books, "follow these recipes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reading?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta follow the steps in the book, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, Grandma, I’d learn more in a hands-on tutorial! Can I at least get a demo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Kid, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edalyn! Where are you?" A loud voice can be heard from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the former Raven Lady herself, Lilith, walking upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there you are, dear sister. Camilia said that we need to book the cruise early. Apparently, there's a whole fiasco about reservations and ocean safety," she turns her attention to Azura, "and look at you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my baby flower</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She gives the young girl a pat, "Have you eaten anything today? Don't worry, Grandma Lilith will bring home a lot of snacks from our vacation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura can only sigh as her Grandma Lilith pinches her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, she did mention something about bag protocols," says Eda, tapping her fingers near her chin, "I don't understand human safety and these necessary item checks. Wouldn't it be easier to just transport all of it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sister, the cruise only allows a limited amount of items or else the ship might sink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why make a ship then if it's only going to sink? I curse human engineering!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be like that, sister. This might lift your mood," says Lilith, pulling out a pamphlet, "Look here, dear sister. It says that some of the nights will have parties."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Parties!?" Eda gets up and snaps her fingers. Outside the room are different suitcases with a variety of clothes, "It's like I'm living in my 30's again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the two sisters excitedly get out of her room.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azura makes a sad sigh, looking at the different books her Grandma left. She is looking forward to learning magic with her grandmas before returning to the human world. Eda has left a mess in the room. There are different potion-brewing dictionaries spread all over the floor, and the young witch starts picking up the books and organizing them on her shelf. She wonders if this was how her brother felt the first time their moms started teaching him magic, but then again, her brother is a natural at it, unlike her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoot, Hoot! Delivery, Hoot!" The elongated bird enters the window, dragging his long mustache; he chokes momentarily until finally coughing up a list "Your mom made a chore list for you on your summer job, Hoot! Hoot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't a summer job," Azura says, picking up the saliva-induced paper, "it's magic training," she prepares her ritual items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoot, Hoot! Your mom said no summoning-magic!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's so unfair! When Mom summons an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that's considered legal, but when I try to summon an ancient demon, suddenly it's </span>
  <b>
    <em>Azura we do not summon Eldritch beings into this plane of existence!"</em>
  </b>
  <span> She mimics her mother Amity's tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura looks at the mirror for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom never said I couldn't learn potion brewing," she turns around and finds Hooty talking to his green-owl boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time, Azura thinks it’s going to be harmless magic... </span>
  <em>
    <span>or so she thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura opens one of the books and decides to create a teleportation potion but she needs one more ingredient on the list, A</span>
  <em>
    <span> Bloody Mary Wildflower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It only grows in a specific area from the old times. Luckily for her, this item-gathering mirror is useful. She places the picture on the mirror and it starts showing different timelines on which the flower grew. One was near an undead infestation, the other was in the days of wild magic and lastly, the flower was near a riverside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura tries placing her hand on the flower but to no avail. She couldn't grasp the petals, or any stems. It felt like grabbing air, forming from the tips of her hand, projecting a solid form and fizzling out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, she wishes Grandma Eda had taught her how essence works.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura is getting frustrated. She decides to jump inside the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that time that Azura knew she made the wrong choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura reaches her hand into the mirror and slowly, the magic portal pulled her inside. She felt the empty and cold space-vacuum reaching inside and out, her body levitating as she sees different images of the world, as the portal goes on expanding and she can feel her body being pulled until finally, she blacks out. Inside her dreaming state, she remembers the pictures of her lovely family, her wonderful grandmas, her loving parents and her annoying brother, all slowly drifting away until finally she wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch is in disbelief. She has arrived in the past. But this was a different one, it was the one where wild magic is controlled and the evil emperor is alive. It was uncanny and it was one of those timelines she was grateful she wasn't born in but her parents had experienced its horrors and she isn’t thrilled to experience the atrocities in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura feels the cold breeze of air run past her cheeks, she looks down and sees the ground farther than expected. Her body is falling from the sky and she screams in panic. She tries her best to make a magic circle to soften her fall but the density of the sky makes her unfocused. All she can do is yell. Her body is nearing impact, nearly reaching until she feels a thick vine appearing on her, covering her legs upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AAAAH! Where am I!? Am I dead?!?" she screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, you're not dead," says a sweet tone, revealing her younger Aunt Willow holding her, "You fell from the sky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait where am I?" She turns around and sees The Owl House, but on a smaller scale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Kid," She looks around and sees a younger version of her mom, Amity, "Mind telling us the deal with ruining our game night by falling down the sky?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura can't believe she's meeting her moms at her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, was looking for a flower for a potion. Next thing I know, I was sucked, and then I fell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what kind of flower?" Willow puts her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody Mary Wildflower</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, have you seen it around?" she turns around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the bushes came a familiar figure. It’s none other than her other mom (</span>
  <span>or Mami as she distinguishes her),</span>
  <span> waving her hand with the Bloody Mary Wildflower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Willow, I found this flower near the riverside! Eda said it was supposed to be a lucky charm!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura gulps nervously at the image of her pre-teen moms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiya Luz,"greeted Willow, "Apparently, this kid is also looking for that flower for her potion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uhh, yeah mo- I mean Kid, I need it," Azura feels uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz pouts for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, on second thought, maybe-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww... I was hoping to give it to you, Amity," Luz pleads with her puppy-dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity's face burns up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz, please... she probably needs it more than me," says young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it looks pretty like you~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow rolls her eyes at these gay nerds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura is cringing so hard, a part of her wants to vomit. She can't believe that her parents are this lovey-dovey at her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, on second thought, maybe you can keep the flower and I'll get out of your way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow draws a circle and releases her onto the soft ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grandma's Mirror, it must still be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of friends finally arrive and as they continue to quarrel about who the kid is and what the kid wants, Azura takes this to her advantage and starts walking toward her past house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! That's private property, you can't go inside!" says Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura wouldn't defy her mother’s orders, but this was a different situation. All she can do now is run as fast as she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AAAA I'm sorry I promise I'll just read books in the future!" Azura yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz, out of instinct, follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What? Hey! Luz!" Amity is hesitant at first but she doesn’t want Luz to be there all alone with a stranger.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>One disadvantage of being a half-human and half-witch is that their magic can be limited, or in some cases, bloom in a later part of their life like </span>
  <span>her brother</span>
  <span>. However, she is good at one thing, and that's knowing her grandma's secret hideout. Hopefully, it's still the same in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura dashes over to the front door, where Hooty is too busy talking to a bug to notice anybody. She grabs Hooty's beak and twists it upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Hey! Hey, this is making me uncomfortable, Hoot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooty opens his mouth and inside shows the Attic. Without hesitation, Azura goes inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is it? Where is it? Where's Grandma's Mirror?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Abomination Rise!</b>
  <span>" orders Young Amity, "</span>
  <b>Abomination Seize!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A large purple goop starts chasing down the young witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, that's what she needs. Her mom's abominations.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura barges to an old storage closet, and finally sees the Mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trespasser!" Yelled Young Luz, riding Hooty, "Hey, Kid, it's not very cool to invade other people's houses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I promise this will all make sense in the future but for the moment, I need you two to trust me on this," Azura pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On what grounds!?" yells younger Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe she's here for a reason?" says Luz in an innocent tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz, she's clearly stealing the mirror."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe she isn't bad, Amity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lov- I mean hate how forgiving you are, but this one is caught red-handed."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azura thinks of her family in the future, she knows she made a huge mistake and she knows if she doesn't go by now, maybe her and her brother will cease to exist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> The Mirror on the background starts to shake. It glows in a frenzy as it shows events in the future fast-forwarding in such frequency. Azura crosses her heart that this is a dream. Then, out of nowhere, her mom's abomination starts to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just who even are you?"         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I um... I'm your da-" she says as the Abomination approaches her closer and closer, "I’m one of those "Good Witches</span>
  <span>" godwhydidIsaythat</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's only one Good Witch I know and it's Azura, and she wouldn't invade other people's houses! You're done for, witch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this where our name came from? I don't even want to ask..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Amity was to strike the half-breed, Luz stops her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't trust her, Luz" Amity crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know she's trespassing and very suspicious, but we need to give her a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, Luz she could be a burglar! Just look at her going through your stuff over there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to be clear, I just need the mirror," murmurs Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiet, you!" her face goes red in anger, "You do not steal anything from the love of my l- I </span>
  <b>MEAN </b>
  <span>my friend!" she stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom was still scary even when they were kids and eww gross.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I’ve had enough of this in my timeline, thank you very much, I don't need their pre-teen love story.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'll do anything you ask. Just let me check the mirror," Azura pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, that was too mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz, she's a burglar!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two are quarreling, Azura focuses on the Mirror, and as it grows brighter and brighter she pleads it to take her home, and the mirror finally shows her back home. She sees the image of King sleeping, and Hooty talking to a rock, and she couldn't be any more happier. Azura reaches her hand out and slowly feels the cold mirror sucking her inside. The two young witches see the girl slowly being absorbed and on the verge of panic, Luz grabs her hand, getting sucked in followed by Amity.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azura rejoices as she sees her old room. She makes a small victory dance but her happiness is short-lived as she sees her mom's younger versions fall onto the hard floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, where are we?" cries Younger Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura, filled with panic, tries pushing the two back into the mirror but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, where are we?" says young Luz, scratching her head. She opens her eyes and sees a ton of "The Good Witch Azura" posters everywhere. "Are we in my room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura panics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My head," Amity groans, "Wait, did you say your room?" her face starts to blush. Her mood changes, seeing the Green Half-Human witch in her sight "</span>
  <b>YOU!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity is about to cast a spell when, all of a sudden, they hear a voice coming from the other room. Azura, out of panic, shoves her two younger moms into the closet. She smiles in distress as her three grandmas walk into her room. Amity's heart is beating fast as she holds Luz in the closeted space, Luz notices an opening and gasps as she sees an older version of her mom, Eda, and Lilith chatting with the mysterious girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mija,</span>
  </em>
  <span> your grandmas and I are going back to the human world. Are you sure you're okay being alone here?" says Camilia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries, Abuela. There's no mischief going here, ahahhaa," she says in a distressed voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something is off with you," she squints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course something is off with her," says Eda, "she's going through one of those things humans call ‘Puberty’.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia crosses her arms and bats an eye at the both of them, "I smell magic mayhem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pfft, Abuela, of course. Everything is magic." Azura crosses her arms and eye-twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not good at this, please work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm.." Lilith observes the mirror, "There's a crack on the mirror...did you happen to use it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura can feel the pressure from her three grandmothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no... I mean, yes," she gives up, "I used the mirror to just gather items for a potion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Potion-brewing, huh?" Camilia eyed Eda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" she avoids her wife's eye-contact, "Mixing potions is harmless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's right," Lilith answers, "If she's only following the basics in this book, then I'm sure she couldn't hurt a fly. It's, hm, what did you humans use to call it... chemistry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chemistry?" Camilia hums, looking at the books, "Eda, are you sure she's going to be safe with this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's fine, dear. You humans have used liquid-magic for a long time. You even have this so-called laundry soap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's called detergent, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? Think of her knowing how to make a detergent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose that is quite safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was nice to have her grandma Eda have her back but...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Mirror has been severely damaged," Lilith ponders, "I take that you didn't show her how to store item essence, dear sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda avoids eye-contact and whistles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith sighs, "Don't worry, baby flower, Grandma will teach you when she gets back." She plants a kiss onto her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandma Lilith, before you go, what if, hmm, a fly from the past came here? Is it possible to send them back?" asks Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as the Mirror is in place, then a fly can go home. They just need to focus on the destination," replies Lilith, "Though, you need to have magic powerful enough to fix the cracks here. I'm sure your mom can fix it for you when she gets home."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't think my moms would be happy seeing themselves here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else you want to ask before we leave, Mija?" asks Camilia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, nope, I'm all good. Enjoy your cruise, grandmas," Azura says with thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them kiss the young witch on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda opens up the portal to the human world, and one-by-one, they slowly disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door closes, Young Amity and Luz come out of the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WAS THAT MY MOM, LILITH, AND EDA!?" Younger Luz panics, "YOU FIEND! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They look really old," says Younger Amity, "Well, I mean older than they were, but point is," Amity readies her abomination, "WE WANT ANSWERS NOW!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura tries to diffuse the situation. She goes up to her bed, grabbing her broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't answer the question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on, let me get my tunes. I've been practicing this for a long time," Azura opens her scroll phone and starts playing Beyonce's Formation Song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh- Luz come on, let's," she stops, as Luz is enjoying the Spectacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, she's jamming to Beyonce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's Beyonce?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't disrespect the Queen B, Amity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younger Amity is just confused at this nonsense.</span>
</p><p><span>"Demons and Witches, It is </span><em><span>I, Ella the Legendary Witch of the Boiling Isles,</span></em> <em><span>Slayer of Titans and Summoner of Eldritch Beings</span></em><span>," She proudly states, "Welcome to the Boiling Isles in about a few years into the future," she draws a circle with her fingertips and out comes small sparkles along with her name, "Tah-Dah!"</span></p><p>
  <span>Luz keeps on clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you stupid!? We do not summon eldritch beings in this plane!" yells young Amity</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, she would say that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean humans can do magic now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have a specific school they have to attend to, but they can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about Covens?" asked Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Covens aren't necessary anymore, but you can join one. My mom said it's just one of those hobby clubs in the human realm, they don't restrict your power anymore and you can join multiple covens now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Azura was starting to enjoy talking to her moms about the wonders of the future, she sees a long, feathered friend going around.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hoot! Hoot! Your Mom said I should check you out, Hoot!" The bird tube crashes into the window and notices young Luz and Amity, "Hoot, Hoot! I think my eyesight is getting bad, Hoot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, even the bird tube is still alive," said Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoot, Hoot! Nice to see you too, Lady Blight- wait a second, aren't you supposed to be taller..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooty's brain is loading onto how absurd what's happening is and consults his boyfriend "Duolingo".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! This is wonderful! I get to be excited about the future! Humans and Witches finally in harmony, I can't wait to see what the future holds!" says Luz energetically, filled with child wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ermm, about that...I don't think it's a good idea," says Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's right, Luz. We could cause something terrible if we play too much in the future," says Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to send you two back home, I'm sorry," Azura places the image of the past into the mirror and it starts to vibrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, wonderful future. Hello, awful and boring past," says Luz, "I do have a question though. Since you live here in the Owl House, does that mean you’re Eda's new student?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that..." she coughs, "I promise this will make sense in the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz and Amity try to go through the mirror but to no avail, the crack at its edge making the mirror shake onto different timelines. At first, it showed the past, then the present and now the future. The crack starts to widen and widen until a screeching metal tone covers the whole room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abomination Rise!" Young Amity summons, "Abomination Seize!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Abomination grabs the mirror and runs far away from the room. Azura, and Young Amity and Luz, run down the staircase in a second. The Mirror emerges into light until finally, it explodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," Azura whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, no! How are we supposed to go back?" asks Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoot!" The long bird barges in, "My interior-covers!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz and Amity go outside and see a mix of mirror shards and Abomination goo scattered on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, Hooty!" Luz comes rushing in, checking Hooty's body, "Buddy, are you okay? Speak to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoot, Hoot, my body is filled with Glass Shards and Goo, Hoot," with that, Hooty is unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, his boyfriend Duolingo Owl comes, holding flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ Hooty, my love, I am here- ...Hooty?] Duolingo looks at Young Luz and Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[HOOT, HOOT, NOW I SHOOT!]</b>
  <span> Duolingo owl grabs a gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Run!' yells Azura, dragging her pre-teen moms to Bonesborough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duolingo owl lies there on the interior of Hooty, crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoot, Hoot ~ Duo, my love, please I- avenge me," Hooty says, before sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Hooty!" yells Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the three run to Bonesborough, the fear of Duolingo with a gun filling them with horror.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter Conclusion: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young Luz and Amity are now in whole new territory. They're stuck with this mysterious girl from the Owl House, and have yet to discover their way home. The mirror that they’ve had exploded, and now, alone in a world different yet so familiar, what mischief can these three get themselves into?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does Duolingo owl hunt the three to avenge his lover's dying wish? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does Azura tell the truth to her past pre-teen parents?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Lilith and Eda meet their ex-husbands? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Camilia be able to rest from this magic bullshit?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tune in next time for the next chapter.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Author's Note :</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura inherited the Blights’ green hair, but she's also more chaotic than Luz. The two pre-teen versions of her moms aren’t aware that her name is Azura, and call her by her nickname "Ella". Another note here is that when I was thinking of Luz and Amity in this AU, they were probably like in their late 20's. Duolingo owl is canon here, but I try to imagine him as like a spiritual guardian to the new Human Magic School where he tests your "Human Language Skills".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura also has an older Brother in his teen years but you'll know about him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a new challenge for me and I want to state that for my first fic, I wanted to have a complete story so readers will have a feeling of catharsis about this fanfiction. It will consist of 5 chapters and an Epilogue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Updates are every 3 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you like what I do, consider supporting me on the following :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patreon : https://www.patreon.com/Travismarshallsigno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ko-fi : ko-fi.com/travismarshallsigno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can also reach me at my social media pages :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumblr : Croptoparrowboy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twitter  : CroptopKing</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Master Illusionist Gus and Plant Witch Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azura visits her Aunts and Uncle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boschlow and Skara/Gus Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The public market of Bonesborough is famous for its shipping ports and </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite items.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Here, witches, demons and humans gather around to buy and sell items for their adventures. It’s also the place where Azura's mom asked her not to go alone to without a guardian. Rumor has it that half-breeds are a rare commodity to be sold in the black market. Younger Luz and Amity stare with delight at the different items of this Era. They were now selling high-tech brooms, witch tops, and different combinations of human and witch luxury items. However, this central market place is not without fault. Underground witch, demon, and human supremacists lurk around in the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura grabs both of their hands, guiding through the endless crowds of customers to a large greenhouse. There, she meets the most powerful plant witch in the Boiling Isles and her Scary Demon Wife.  Young Amity and Luz keep staring at the huge Garden filled with exotic plants at the glass window. Next to it was an old house and a small shop filled with potions of different colors. The young witch made sure that the two are hidden in the bushes as she proceeds to press the doorbell to her Aunt Willow's shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ella?" Willow yawns, "What are you doing this late in the afternoon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Auntie Willow," she says, rubbing her forearm, " I'm sorry to disturb your nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, dear. Are you lost again? Do you want me to call your moms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Auntie, I kind of need your help and  ...you're a powerful witch... I was wondering," she rolls her eyes, "that you don't tell mom about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do this time?" Willow sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we come inside first?" she smiles nervously, "My friends... need help." She looks at the two from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, at the back, hiding between the bushes, the two pre-teen versions of Azura's moms are reluctantly trying to keep their composure seeing their older friend with the young witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that supposed to be Willow?" whispers young Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, she looks calm," Younger Amity looks at the other shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And old," Luz adds, "I wonder what happened to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it feel like an invasion of privacy knowing what our past friends turn out to be in the future?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so... I mean," Luz ponders, "I don't know, but this is Willow. You can trust her."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Willow gently opens the glass door and welcomes them inside. Azura turns back to her past moms and gives them a small wave. The two don’t understand the signal for a moment, and young Luz just waves back. Azura facepalms at her mom's reaction and in the end, she heads over to drag the both of them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Greenhouse is wider than they expected, remnants of potions and plant magic filling the air. In the middle of the room is a small coffee table and a huge sofa. At the side of the room are pictures of Boscha and Willow's adventures together and a book of potion-brewing incantations. The black-haired witch finishes harvesting different fruits and sets aside her gardening tools, while at the side, the pink-haired tri-clops is stirring her final batch of potions, Boscha notices the young witches and carefully cleans her desk before greeting them at the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it a bit late for you to travel here, kiddo?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Auntie, how are your potions coming along?" says Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same as always... I still need your aunt to finish her harvest before I can sell these batches tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Aunt Willow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One second, dear," says Older Willow, putting the fruits to the side, "Honey, can you entertain the kids while I finish this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help with the fruits?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha directed the three to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" says Boscha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may have, umm..." Azura tries to look away, "tried doing magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's certainly not the first..." Older Boscha laughs, "So... the undead? Dragons?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, not exactly," the young witch plays with her thumbs, "It's a bit more complicated than you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow finally finishes with her chores and joins them on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That isn't the first time we heard you talk about a complicated problem," says Willow, "Don't worry, your Aunt and I will try to help as much as we can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so don't freak out but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younger Amity and Luz reveal themselves to the older version of their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello there, Older Willow," Luz says with enthusiasm, "I can't wait for you to tell me the wonders of this amazing future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boscha..." Younger Amity said in a condescending tone, "I see you managed to get yourself together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow and Boscha stare at each other first, before looking in disbelief at the two of their friends in their pre-teen form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you shrink your m-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no it's... they may </span>
  <span>haveaccidentallytraveledwithmethroughamirrorandnowtheirstuckhere"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha laughs, hard. "Are they aware that you’re-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura shakes furiously, making a ‘no’ gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha laughs harder "Oh, I wish younger me was here to see this, this is too funny! I have to tell this to round-ears when she visits!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boscha!" Older Willow says, crossing her arms and tapping her right foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm, I mean... this is an unfortunate event. I'm sorry," she coughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see Willow has got you under control," said young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go, Willow!" cheered Young Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink-haired tri-clops grumbles while the plant-witch’s mood changes, giving them a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you kids like to have some snacks?" She says, placing her hand on Boscha's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! Yes! I would love to taste refine futuristic cuisines," says younger Luz, jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow's good at cooking. You should try her animal-shaped cookies," gushes Boscha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Amity?" offers Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cookies are childish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure it is," Boscha rolls her three eyes, "I remember that time in moon conjuring where you asked for witch nuggets and you cried to your mom cause there weren't any Griffin-shaped ones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a different time, Boscha!" she says as her face turns bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forgot that you still like to pretend that you're the Adult of the friend group," she laughs, "What about you, Ella?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom was a kid huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azura thinks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm good, Auntie, just a bit thirsty. We've been running around Bonesborough for quite a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about some tea then, my dear?" Willow says in a joyful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be lovely, Auntie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow heads off to the kitchen with Luz and leaves the three sitting on the couch in an awkward space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this Greenhouse... Plant Witch and you..." murmurs young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What of it, Blight?" the tri-clops squints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, it just feels out of nowhere. Could you explain to me how this happened?" Amity says, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We bought it with the help of my parents. I was planning to renovate the space-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not that, I mean... You and Willow. Am I missing something here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's more for me to explain here, Blight? I fell in love with leaf girl and we've been happily married ever since," says Boscha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, you used to be a jerk to Willow- I mean, I just never realized how you two could be a couple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Things change, Amity. Once you fall in love with someone, they bring the best out of you," Boscha looks at Azura, then back to Amity, "you should know, especially with your stupid crush on the human."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cr-crush!? What- No- I do not have a crush!" says Amity, "WHO TOLD YOU!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azura feels grossed out at her Mom's stupid lesbian dilemma.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All she can do is wait for the tea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you kidding me, Blight? You've been getting soft ever since you met that human. Young me just didn't want to out you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not soft!" the green-haired witch says, slamming her fist onto the coffee table as her face turns red, "I am a Blight! I am one of the most powerful witches in the Boiling Isles! I surrender to no human nor witch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, calm down, you’re starting to scare Ella."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for my demeanor."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azura is cringing at her pre-teen mom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, kid," Boscha says, patting Azura's head, "She's in denial, but I can tell you she has a good heart inside that icy exterior of hers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were supposed to," she snickers, "So, you were telling me something about mirrors?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right, Auntie," she stands up and draws a circle with her hand out, coming to a holographic projection of herself and what unfolded.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile at the kitchen, Luz is sitting at the table, waiting for Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I just address the elephant in the room?" says Luz as she drinks her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Boscha... is this like a roommate situation you two have going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow laughs and sits down next to Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz, she's my wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz spits her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wife!? </span>
  <b>YOU AND BOSCHA!? HOW- WHAT... WHY? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't the first time you’ve done that," Willow says, wiping the tea out of her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Willow, </span>
  <b>BOSCHA'S</b>
  <span> a jerk! I don't understand how..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said the same thing when we started dating," Willow giggles, "I don't know how to tell it to you, Luz, but people change and sometimes, things happen. One minute, Boscha is this awful witch, the next thing I know, we're happily married. I mean, you should know, especially with you and Amity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Amity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Luz," Willow sighs, "We always knew about your crush on her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha, I have a crush on Amity?" Luz's face turns red as she laughs in a bisexual panic, "Pfft- oh, Willow you're so funny- Amity's too cool and I mean, just look at me. Why? Did she say anything, cause I mean, I wouldn't mind-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of Amity and me, what do our future selves look like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Ella would be a better candidate for that question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, Ella," young Luz starts thinking hard, "She kind of reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger in it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If only you knew," Willow says, sipping her tea, "anyway, we better head back. The tea is getting cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Luz helps with the cookies and tea, walking by to see a hologram of Azura recreating the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And so Mo- I mean Amity," Azura gulps. She isn't very fond of using her young mom's first name. It felt rude and awkward, "saved us from that explosion, but the problem is the Mirror was their only way back home and I don't have strong enough magic to fix it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, that was the problem," Boscha replays the scene with the cracked Mirror, "the Mirror that you had was a prototype. They usually sell those mirrors in the black market for scam-artists forging different potions from essence. The last time this was used, a Black Hole almost ate up the Boiling Isles."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Grandma had to have a scam-Mirror. How typical of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't explain how they’re physically here, Auntie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Mirror Eda had was already broken in the first place," she rewinds the hologram. "Look here... there had been a small dent on the edges. It was already an accident waiting to happen, and unfortunately you just happened to be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much for learning magic," Azura pouts, "Grandma Lilith said that as long as the mirror is there, then they can still go back home. Is that possible, Aunt Boscha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theoretically, they can. But I doubt that your Grandma knows that the Mirror that you had was a fake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do I do now, Auntie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you can find a witch that can conduct a Time Spell, then I don't think these two will be going home anytime soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're telling me we're stuck here!?" says younger Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Temporarily..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz raises her hand, "I'm kind of confused with the whole time thing but can you explain to me about the Mirror, and why you know so much about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that thing?" Boscha chuckles, "It was used for gathering material in the old days, but in the modern approach we just use pictures and conduct material from there. Messing up with essences, timelines and space is too risky, and I can see why scammers would want this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Auntie, what happens if they don't go back to the past?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, I'm afraid these two will slowly stop existing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura's body starts to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If those two don't go back home soon then she and her brother would cease to exist too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, well, that's easy. We'll just have to find a witch strong enough to conduct a Time Spell and luckily I know someone!" says young Luz with childish enthusiasm, "Let me just get Eda and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no!" stutters Azura, "I-I mean no. She's busy right now, and I don't think she'll be back for a couple of weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But this is an emergency, surely older Eda would understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura tried thinking of a difficult excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz," Amity puts her hand on her shoulder, "I don't think we should contact more of our future friends and family. We don't know how this will affect the past and in this timeline, keeping things to a minimum should be our main priority."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Amity was right but then again, Azura doesn't know anyone else to turn to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Uncle Gus can help?" she asks Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not? He's very good at keeping connections, maybe we should ask him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to meet future Gus, this is so cool!" says young Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity just sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me call him," Willow offers, "In the meantime, make yourselves at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Luz is already looking around the Greenhouse while Amity tries to keep her beloved out of danger. Azura stays on the couch, pondering with her aunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Gus, it's me," Willow says to her scroll-phone, "We have a bit of a situation here and I was hoping that you could help us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Willow, perfect timing!" he says, and they hear a running scream in the background, "Skara and I are in a bit of pickle here. Paparazzi are everywhere and we need somewhere to hide for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite near Bonesborough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can lay low at the Greenhouse in the meantime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Willow, I owe you a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, Gus."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Moments later, Gus and Skara hurriedly come inside. Willow uses her plant magic to create a bush to hide all of them out of sight, while Boscha grabs a potion to create an invisible forcefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a close call," he says in a weary tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate the paparazzi," says Skara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This will be the last time that I'm going to agree to one of those late-night shows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus turns around and greets his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow! You're a lifesaver!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for coming," says Willow, "The press is out to get you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Uncle" waves Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ella!" he says, grabbing and hugging her, "How's my favorite Witch in the whole Boiling Isles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle, please... this is embarrassing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what do we got here?" he creates a small teddy-bear illusion, "It's warm and fuzzy, just like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura's face turns as red as a tomato, although she appreciates the small illusion spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, sweetie," Skara says, giving her a pinch in the cheeks, "You've grown so much since I last saw you in my performance, aren't you just star material?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, dear, tell you what, if you ever need any mentor for showbiz, your uncle and aunt have got you covered," he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a bit too much pressure for a 14-year-old."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been quite a while since I last saw you, and I see the shop is doing fine," Gus says, giving his friends a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Gus," she giggles, "Boscha and I have been making a deal with these plant potions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! it's made by the number one potion-master in the Boiling Isles!" Boscha adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boscha, ah!" Skara goes in for a hug, "How is our favorite Tri-clops doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see you too, Skara," she hugs back, "I take it that the potion I gave you is working well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My skin has never looked so dazzling in the moonlight," she finally lets go of her, "So, how's the shop doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's still the same. I was planning to renovate it a few months ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's great!" Skara says with enthusiasm, "So have you and Willow decided on, you know." She raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We haven't talked about it," Boscha says, blushing, "Well, I don't want to talk about it. It's a sensitive topic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you and Willow will be able to figure it out," she reassures her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, you said something about a situation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow points towards Younger Luz and Amity's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz? Amity?" he says in confusion, "Why are you two-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm sorry to interrupt you tonight, uncle," says Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see the situation, Hmmm... I wonder," Gus eyes Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's my fault, Uncle," she says, hiding herself behind the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, older Gus and Skara!" young Luz says, waving in excitement, "It is I, the past Luz, who comes to haunt you, boohoo~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus laughs at the pre-teen version of their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, is that Amity?" says Skara, "Wow, you're really much smaller and meaner than I remember," she laughs it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you too, Skara,” she replies, grouching, "So, what are you supposed to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well, I've finally made a career for myself and became the top TV sensation of the Boiling Isles, with the help of my husband, of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus gives a confident pose and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you two are... together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, best decision I've ever made after dumping my ex-boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Skara couldn't resist my impeccable charm and charisma," he swoons over to her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I understand what's happening here."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azura, of course, was getting tired of repeating the story but she had no other choice. After explaining the details to her uncle, the two superstars sits down on the sofa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Witches who can use a Time spell, huh?" Gus taps his fingers, "I don't know anyone in my department that can do Time Spells. How about you, dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None that I'm familiar with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them are stuck in a rut until Gus has an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you talk to your brother. Isn't he a powerful witch in your mom's coven?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, I am not going to ask for that buttface's help!" she crosses her arms, "Besides, I'm a smart witch. I can figure this out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a brother!?" said young Luz "OOH, is he a cool witch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura is screaming internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her mind is filled with flashbacks of her brother being a stupid weaboo and talking about anime for hours and hours, but she has to admit that her brother is a natural with magic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <span>I wouldn't exactly call him cool," she quotes with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shivers at the thought of having siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think he would know how to help if he saw you two," she says, avoiding eye-contact, "He has a lot of stuff going on, plus he's </span>
  <span>busytryingtobegoddamnnaruto"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a naruto?" young Amity stares at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, her brother is powerful. Besides, he's been trained by your moms." Gus elbows Azura with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, your moms must be cool!" says Young Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura can feel the sheer amount of awkward tension with that thought, as she stares at the glass window for a long time. Her mind is having a flashback of her older Mom Luz being into anime and using that as a reference for every spell. This is why she's close with her other mom, but then sometimes her older mom Amity can be as much of a nerd as her other mom, especially with them always talking about their 30-year-old fandom.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was she born in a family of nerds?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang can't stop laughing at what they heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something wrong with Ella's moms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no Luz, she's, hmm, very extraordinary," he says, trying to keep a straight face, "especially together with her wife," he says, looking at young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Ella has two moms, I don't see what's wrong with that," Young Amity says in a menacing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura grits her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> This couldn't be any more awkward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we're not laughing about her two moms," says Skara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is going to make sense in the future, trust me," says Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus pulls up his scroll phone, and begins calling Azura's brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Uncle Gus, is everything okay with the TV network?" says a deep voice over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is fine son, your aunts and I are all hanging out at the Greenhouse but we do have a situation here and we might need your assistance..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did Azura do this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura can overhear the conversation from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's best if you come here to assess the situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't just leave, uncle. Mom asked me to do some last-minute chores and you know how she is..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do understand, son. Maybe you would like to talk to your sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Gus hands the scroll phone to Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, butt-witch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening to you too, monkey-head. Uncle said you messed up again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but this is like a different type of situation, unlike the ones before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How bad is the situation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azura can’t believe she has to use anime references to get through him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto arc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which Naruto Arc?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neji."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Okay, so Neji fighting with the-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have time to talk about this, will you help me out or not!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's a Neji situation so I need to be there to be sure you don't mess up. Meet me at the old treehouse, I just need to finish an errand for Mom and then I'm free."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Azura can reply, her brother puts the phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah yes. The treehouse, his stupid anime hideout.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura returns the scroll phone to his uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he say?" asks Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said to meet him at the old treehouse," she sighs, "His stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anime tree house.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>YOUR BROTHER LIKES ANIME!?"</b>
  <span> yells Young Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's an anime?" says Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, you don't want to know," Azura replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about going outside with those uniforms?" says Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like we have any other clothes," says Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One second," Skara twirls her fingers and suddenly a closet appears, "You can use my robes from my theatre days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skara puts the robe on the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's a bit more stylish than expected, but awww, you two look so cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not cute," frowns Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, but you do Amity," says Young Luz, "The robe matches your hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity feels like she's going to melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Thanks"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura just rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She already has to deal with these two being lovey-dovey in the present, and now she has to deal with them being gay at her age.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Auntie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to be okay, kiddo. Plus, your brother is a prodigy," replies Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura gives her aunts and uncles a big hug before finally heading off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the murky shadows, Duolingo is preparing his rifle.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter Conclusion:  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After gathering more information about the Mirror, the trio decide that they need a witch that can do a Time Spell. With the help of their old friends, the trio manage to ask for the help of Azura's brother. Now, they're on their way to his secret treehouse. How will the two siblings react to seeing their pre-teen moms?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Luz and Amity finally take the hint and confess?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Luz be able to meet Azura's cool weaboo brother?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Amity ever get a break from this nonsense?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Duolingo owl commit murder?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tune in to the next chapter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Author's Note:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided that maybe the late '20s might be too young, so imagine older Amity and Luz around their 30's. Again, the age gap is around 30-35. In all honesty, I was laughing while I was writing the naruto part. I was thinking that if Azura inherited the Blight genes, then that means her brother inherited Luz's personality. Azura isn't free from being a nerd, although she tries to hide it well from others just like Amity. One fact here is that Azura is much closer to Amity. That's why in Chapter 1 she wants to do summoning magic just to impress her mom. Unfortunately, her magic is unstable and it always ends in complete chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also want to state that Boschlow is a funny ship and I left the story at that because I want the readers to think of their own story on how the two ended up getting married. Just know that they're living together in a Greenhouse, selling plant-type potions. For Skara and Gus, I ran out of people to ship Gus with but in my head, it's like "What if the other jock gets shipped with Gus" and that's it. Although we don't know much of Skara and her personality, to match with Gus I made them both charismatic and famous. Gus is a TV host, a bit similar to his dad but he excels in showbiz while Skara is the most famous actress of the Boiling Isles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to state that during the time of writing, I discovered the name of the fictional guy in "The Good Witch Azura", but after having a voting poll at my twitter account and consulting with my nerd friends, I decided to stick with whatever name won. Anyway, I hope you like Azura's brother in the next chapter because I had fun writing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Updates are every 3 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you like what I do, consider supporting me on the following :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Travismarshallsigno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/travismarshallsigno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can also reach me at my social media pages :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumblr: Croptoparrowboy</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hecate the Teenage Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank my Editor Chips for the grammar fixes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2ND TIMELINE:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Past Bonesborough lies the dark, mysterious, and dense forest that featured wayward demons and ghosts from the remains of the mighty titan. The three kids pay their tribute to Azura's aunts and uncles and continue on foot as they cautiously enter the unknown. The half-breed was used to the forest. It had been their, as well as their parents and grandparents’, secret magical training grounds in the old days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former Owl and Raven Lady would demonstrate numerous magic stunts and their former students used to attend a yearly witches’ duel to keep up with wild magic until her older brother turned old enough to be taught. There in a small cottage, Edalyn and Lilith would teach her brother the basics of magic while she remained in the care of her grandmother, Camilia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The years went by and her brother became a powerful witch, a fact which didn’t escape her mothers. Amity and Luz would often arrive from the human world to visit their son. They would bring gifts for him and their former mentors, Luz would often tell him about her latest adventure and teach him about anime, while Amity babies him in her arms. It was at that small cottage and treehouse that the family would catch up. Her mother and Camilia would give her Grandma long nags while baby Azura would be given flowers and kisses by Lillith. Azura’s moms are ambassadors for both worlds, and as with any job, it comes with a toll. Luz tries her hardest to convince the public that witches aren't evil, using her magic for the good of mankind, while Amity convinces demons and witches into the acceptance of humans doing magic. It isn’t an easy job but they’re happy, and seeing their two children grow up into the culture of both the Boiling Isles and the Human World is the product of two realms being in harmony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, after a battle with an ancient demon, her brother suffered a heavy magical injury. He had summoned a wild and powerful spell and nearly got drained of all his magic. When the former Owl and Raven Lady came to see what the boy had created, they were surprised to see numerous souls freed of the body of the titan, lingering in the forest, hallowed and awaiting to serve their young master. The confrontation ended with the old witches and their students battling to keep the boy safe while the spirits have their way with him, crowning him their "Ghost King". His young body was forced to immerse itself with unspeakable power and after nearly combusting, the lad fell unconscious upon the hands of his mothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their parents knew the repercussions of being a half-breed and their children were both born with magical abilities. However, the instability of wild magic is too much for one witch to bear. It was then that the former mentors took aid and dropped him into a hospital of the human realm. Camilia and Eda bickered a long time, but thankfully, Lilith talked some sense into the two, and as Luz and Amity sat at the hospital for days, they stared at Azura, fearing that one day that her body wouldn't bear her powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that point that Amity and Luz decided to do what was necessary to keep both children safe. Azura's training was decided to be tamer to keep her magic at bay, while Amity is appointed to train her brother to become a member of the coven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura shifts her views to the familiar ghosts above the trees. She gives them a quick wave, and as they see her figure, the ghosts flee from her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place looks dangerous," says Young Luz, holding onto Amity's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity can't help but smile at the warmth of her crush’s palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, it's not," replies Azura, "The Ghosts here can be really friendly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They look like they’re afraid of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as you stick close, you'll be safe," the halfbreed affirms, making her way to the small cottage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cottage is a small 3-bedroom space. It has a few vines wrapped near the roof but it was still particularly clean and kept in shape. At the side of the tree is her brother's treehouse. There, he would store all of his anime collectibles. A shadowy figure leers at them from atop the branches. It has a white-raven mask and her mom's raven coven cloak, shining with the moonlight. The stranger makes their way down and takes off the mask, revealing his blackish-brown hair, his icy pale skin and golden eyes. He’s wearing a Naruto Shippuden jacket, a hidden leaf bandana on his right arm, and black pants along with slip-on shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, monkey-brain," says the young lad, making a superhero landing before doing a jojo pose, "I see you brought friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz can only gasp at the cool witch in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always do this!" Azura says as she facepalms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Am I embarrassing you in front of your friends since I'm so cool," he chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First, you're not cool," Azura counts her fingertips, "and second, they aren't technically my friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But they seem the same age as you," he walks toward her, putting an elbow on the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hecate, could you please listen?!" she yells, taking his stupid arm off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hecate?" Luz and Amity say in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your name is Hecate!? " yells young Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must know me by my wonderful pictures, but yes. It is I, the dynamic witch </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hecate "Luna"</em>
  </b>
  <span>, here to aid you in whatever conquest my little sister has caused you trouble in," Hecate stops for a moment, looking at the two figures to finally realize it was his pre-teen moms gazing at him, "Wait a minute…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate looks at Azura, then drags her away to another area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do!?" he growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long story," she laughs nervously,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do they know that they’re our moms?" he says, feeling a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, and I highly suggest that we don't tell them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do realize this is super awkward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, that's why I need your help, dimwit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before I get grounded forever, can you tell me what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura draws a circle, and a mini-illusion of Azura comes up, "So, magic mirror shenanigans, past-moms chased me to the portal and now, they’re stuck here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was extremely shorter than I expected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, the mirror is broken and I have no idea how to return them so I asked our aunts and uncle, and they told me about Time Spells."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mirror? What mirror?" Hecate takes a minute to realize, "You mean Grandma Eda's scam mirror?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does everyone know this except me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was Grandma's errand boy so I had to use that back in the shop," he explains, "if I recall, it shouldn't be able to function after my last delivery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura stares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you were the one who dented the mirror!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, at that time, the Mirror was going to be thrown away. I didn't know that Grandma would hoard her old junk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's called the Owl Lady for a reason!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two look at each other, scratching their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I'm not going to be comfortable using their first names."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, neither am I."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I remember correctly, it was Luz Noc-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here I am~!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turn around to find their pre-teen moms running toward their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you mentioned my name?" she says, appearing near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no, Estrella was just teaching me your names."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, my name is Luz Noceda and this is Amity Blight" she gestures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you two," says Amity monotonously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's odd, though" Luz scratches her head, "I don't recall her knowing our names when we first came here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha ha, of course you did. We had that whole conversation with Aunt Boscha and Aunt Willow," Azura's voice starts to crack from the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must have forgotten it, oh well~" she shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you’re her brother," Amity takes a close look at him," You're physique is oddly feminine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I get that a lot," he starts to choke, "Anyway, Estrella is just catching me up on the details."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you call her Estrella?" Amity raises a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because that's her name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww," Luz eyes spark, "You have such a nice name, my mami said that my name came from light and that I was the light of her life. Your parents must be such a sucker for name meaning," she elbows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura was trying to stop herself from cringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You two have no idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... Hecate," says Luz, twirling her fingers in her hoodie, "Do you know where your name came from or..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, erm... I'd rather not talk about our names."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But your name came from a long line of historic witches and by history, I mean none other than the famous The Good Witch Azura," she says, going on and on about the book and its lore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive her, she can be," Amity looks at Luz for a second, "passionate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, our moms...uhmm... talk about our names all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the time," Azura quotes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH~! Your moms must be really cool! I didn't know other people would be into The Good Witch Azura like me and Amity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura and Hecate can only cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse their names.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course nobody would be into that book other than you two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We wouldn't really consider them cool," says Hecate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can be.... erm..." Azura has a flashback of both her moms being gay nerds, "extraordinary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate's mind has a sudden flashback of her moms, Luz and Amity, reading The Good Witch Azura for them as a bedtime story. At this point, they’re already sick of it</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two welcome them to the small cottage. Inside is a small coffee table, an orb, and a small device for the Boiling Isles’ internet connection. The four witches sit down on the vintage sofa, having a nice set of warm milk and cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, your mom's in the coven, huh?" says Young Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's more like being an intern at her job," replies Hecate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz wanders around, looking at the pictures of Baby Hecate, Eda and Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew Eda and Lilith too?" Young Luz says, "What were they like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were great teachers and I was lucky to have them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your brother's really cool," Luz whispers to Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, he's really not. Have you even seen his jacket?" replies Azura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's from one of the most legendary animes of all time, of course!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course her mom would say that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz poor bisexual heart is torn between holding onto her secret crush and her friend's mysterious brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mom's kind of looking at you really strange," Azura whispers to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Owl mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate can feel his stomach turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me for a moment," he runs towards the bathroom, trying not to hurl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura is internally screaming while Amity can feel her face heat up out of jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't he so cool, Amity?" Luz swoons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not THAT cool!" Amity summons an abomination unconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, calm down," Luz paps her face, "Your cool too, Amity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity's mood starts to change, and the abomination slowly disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"LET ME JUST EXCUSE MYSELF FOR A MOMENT!"</b>
  <span> Azura yells, running away towards the direction of her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two young witches were now left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling better?" Luz reaches out her hand to hold Amity's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Humph," she tries to not look at Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, you're the coolest person I know," she says, holding her hand and giving her those cute puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently, I'm not as cool as Ella's brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, you’re cool in your own way, Amity," she says, hugging her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, maybe I-" Amity looks around to see a Goth-boy looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate is back, trying not to hurl at the sight of the lovey-dovey nature of his pre-teen parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is awkward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes m- I mean Luz, you were saying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, can you tell me more about your anime collection?" Luz replies, fixing her sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which specific type of anime?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one in your jacket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's over at my tree house, we can visit it if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz eyes sparkle, standing up in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity tugs at Luz’s hand, dragging her back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she's not going anywhere!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz, we’ve barely known him for a minute and now he's inviting you to his tree house. That sounds pretty suspicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura comes back, looking at the two's weird tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, please, maybe he's just being nice," says the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or he's trying to trick us into joining his coven!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think my mom would want you in her coven ... well not at that age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, he's just trying to be friendly Amity, he's so cool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not that cool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm cool in my own way," he chuckles, taking out a glyph from his pockets and offering it to Young Luz, "look mo- I mean Luz, sunflowers!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura gestures at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad move!" Azura signs to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Owl Mom loves sunflowers!" he signs back, "Maybe Raven Mom will calm down, knowing I'm trying to be nice," he signs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot, Raven Mom is the only one who can bring Owl Mom sunflowers," Azura signs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate refocuses his attention onto the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't he so thoughtful, Amity?" Luz swoons, "He even knows my favorite flowers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, it's on!" Amity slams her fist on the coffee table, "I challenge you to a witches’ duel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"What!?" </b>
  <span>says Hecate and Azura in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I win, you have to admit you're not as cool as you think you are," she stands up on the coffee table, pulling Hecate down by his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that going too overboard?" he whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the heck are you doing? You can't fight mom!" Azura signs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I have a choice? Help!" he signs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I win, then, uhm...you'll be cool with anime," says Hecate with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't know what an anime is but fine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the two make an everlasting oath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot!" Azura facepalms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two witches head outside and as the moonlight shines down onto the small cottage, Luz and Azura stand back as the two Goths prepare themselves for a battle. Amity's eyes are filled with anger, while Hecate can only feel the awkward tension. He never wanted to battle his mom, not in her adult form nor in her young pre-teen form and his plan was to run away. Meanwhile, Azura is trying to think of a way for her brother and past-mom to not kill each other. As the wind blows around this cold night, at exactly 12 midnight, the two fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abomination, Rise!" The teal haired Goth witch yells and two purple goop monsters rise up from the ground, "Abomination, seize!" The monster runs up to him with a huge growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate grabs a tree glyph from his naruto jacket and plants it to counter the monsters before proceeding to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you fight back!?" Amity says, summoning more abomination to chase him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying!" he says, casting an illusion spell to make copies of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate jumps up the trees and makes a small circle, and out came vines that stop the monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do it, Hecate! Come on, fight back!" cheers Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity's jealousy only gets fueled further. She summons giant Abominations, crushing the trees and illusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There wasn't a lesson plan on giant abominations!" he yells, running away in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abomination, capture!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Abomination places its arms on the young lad and picks him up by the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to give up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate slips off his naruto jacket and drops a small flowerbed spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't keep running away," Amity says, looking at her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can and I will!" he says, running into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abomination, find!"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate runs around the deep forest, leading himself to the side of the riverbed. There, the ghosts surround themselves around the Abomination, tearing the purple monster apart. The former Ghost King commands the spirits to let the monstrosity go but to no avail. Soon, after the spirits call to him, asking him to use his dark magic to finish the monster off. Azura, out of worry, follows her brother. She stares at his body levitating near the riverbed, as numerous spirits cover his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Ella will be okay?" asks Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she's fine," says Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a few minutes, Amity," Luz worries, tugging on her arm, "Maybe you've been too hard on him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he wanted this to end, then he could have just surrendered early on. I gave him a chance and he didn't listen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Azura is running away, holding her brother as a horde of ghosts come to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"INSIDE, NOW!"</b>
  <span> she instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three head off, locking the inside of the cottage as the horde reaches for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the cottage, the lights flicker on and off as the voice of the undead slam and scream in an unstoppable frenzy. Hecate's skin is as pale as snow, his temperature  as cold as ice, and his breathing hard and heavy. He reaches out to his sister but Azura is too busy setting up a magical barrier to barricade them. Luz and Amity help by dragging the young boy's body to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" asks Luz, "Why is he so pale?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They found him," Azura replies, keeping an eye out on the ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell us who?" Amity says guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His servants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity tries to cast healing magic on him but to no avail. His body is in terrible shape, and as the night passes upon the youngsters, the wails of the undead grow more erratic.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"WE AWAIT YOUR RETURN, MY LORD!" </b>
  <span>yell the undead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ella, what's happening!?" says Luz, turning scared as the cottage starts to rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've set up a small barrier in the cottage. That should hold them down for a few hours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity feels a deep sense of guilt and unbounds the oath, trying her best to wake him up. The young boy's vision can only see the image of her adult mother holding him close as she takes his hand, asking him to hold on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom...I'll be okay. This is only </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch asthma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ella?" Amity looks at her in confusion, "What's he talking about? What is witch asthma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" she hurriedly goes upstairs, "Keep him conscious while I get his potions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz and Amity hold on to the poor lad's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Hecate, we won't leave you. Your sister just needs to find your potion and you'll be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mom" he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's having delusions faster than I thought," says Luz, looking at Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me try my healing magic one more time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, the young half-breed looks around the messy room, searching for her brother's potion. She didn't like her brother's so-called "witch asthma". It was a sign that the wild magic he had stored in his body was about to combust and these spirits were hungry. Moving past Grandma Eda's and Lilith's bedroom, Ella finds a small medicine cabinet. The young girl looks as hard as she can, but to her surprise, none of them are in stock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, downstairs, the spirits outside grow louder and louder, demanding for their king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, I can stop them! Just trust me!" he says, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hecate, What are you doing? These are dangerous ghosts! They'll kill you!" yels Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's so much magic inside, I can't take it," he goes ahead to grab the doorknob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity summons an abomination, dragging him away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let him get out I'll call ou-" as Azura yells, the Abomination releases its grip and soon, the door flings open.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"MASTER, WE HAVE AWAIT TO SERVE YOU!"</b>
  <span> they tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away," he traces a circle with his fingertips, and out comes purple fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"HECATE, NO!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate casts his spell, summoning a purple beam of light that eradicates all of the spirits surrounding the cottage. When he finishes his spell, the whole forest blazes with purple flames coming off everywhere. Luz and Amity are shaking at the sight of the teen boy. He gives them one last look before finally fainting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Luz says, hugging Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura can only look horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you not to use your magic," she sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's unconscious, what do we do now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura looks towards the top of the mountain, and sees the majestic Blight Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know who to ask for help."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter Conclusion : </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura, Amity and Luz finally manage to meet her older brother, Hecate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate isn't too amused seeing his young moms in the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings try not to make it too awkward between the four of them. That doesn’t exactly go according to plan and now, Hecate has to deal with his 14-year-old mom fighting him in a Witches Duel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate runs away and his servants chase after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate uses his magic despite his condition, and is now unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azura sees the Blight manor ahead, and wants to ask for her Aunt and Uncle’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will Hecate be alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How will Edric and Emira react to seeing their much younger sister?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will Luz ever enjoy the magical wonders of Naruto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tune in for the next chapter!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Author's Note:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>During the time I was writing this, there were two storylines on how to introduce Hecate: one had a detailed story of the Bat Queen and Palisman showing off their powers, and the other one was this. So, at 1:30am in the morning, I made a coin toss and the 2nd story won. A lot of you are probably thinking "Hey isn't Hecate a girl's name" and yes you're right. I consulted with a few people first and took a poll on twitter. If you want an alternate timeline on this event, I can give you the manuscript for free. Just contact me on the following social media platforms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My first thought on this storyline was Hecate is a Goth Trans anime nerd, and the inspiration from this storyline was due to the Percy Jackson series, specifically the character Nico de Angelo. In the beginning, I made a statement on how "half-breed" witches' bodies work. Their body is a vessel, and since they are not 100% human nor witch, their body is having a hard time adjusting to the magic. Hecate's a ticking time bomb, and the Ghost King as a title was due to the battle he had with a demon. The potions that he drinks limits his magic. I guess in my head, in order for me to introduce him to you as a reader was to know what his hobby, personality, history, and magical abilities are. It gives him a more rounded appearance other than "ha-ha Luz and Amity's kid is such a fucking weaboo".</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Uncle and Aunt Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz burns the Blight Manor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was the middle of the afternoon the sun has set and our four travelers found themselves at the gate of the most memorable witches in the Boiling Isles. The Blight Manor, a place where the fondest witches lineage came here the legendary Raven Lady was the descent of one of the leaders of the past Emperor’s Coven, Lady Amity Blight, or in this case Hecate and Azura’s mom. The manor had a few renovations over the past years the once old vintage hallways have now made a newly renovated east and west wing where the famous siblings of Lady Amity, Edric, and Emira Blight reside. The two have taken the mantle of being the masters of Illusions however since the end of the reign of Emperor Belos they have found themselves looking for new adventure, Emira Blight with her wife has become a seeker of the mystic arts, her focus on ancient magic has made her a valuable asset to the ancient witches meanwhile Edric has taken over the family business as her sisters roam around educating younger witches upon magic and its dangers, he has taken upon himself to be the sole looker of the manor with his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two never expected to have a nephew and niece this early over their sister’s marriage but who were they to deny such blessings, the first time Luz and Amity introduce Hecate he was a small frail boy, he was smart like her mother but her personality was like her wife The Owl Lady. Emira spends her days vanquishing the ancient demons of the isles, her adventures with her beast keeping wife has made her reach new places much farther than the Isles, she would discover the ancient secrets of the titans and study the magic with her sister, when the incident came for Hecate’s curse of demons her heart almost fell, it took her all her might to not rage around and fight the demon's hand in hand meanwhile Edric was worried about his husband crying at the garden. The manor holds many memories both good and bad but after the death of their parents the manor feels more lively than before Odalia and Alador have come to terms with their children’s “choices” or partners, Amity never liked her parents but when Hecate came to the world she couldn’t deny them the right to see their grandchild, it took years for Amity’s parents to accept Luz or even accept the fact that their youngest child got married first than their elder siblings needless to say it was a difficult stage in their life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura compared to Hecate was more docile than her brother, she was never a prankster but aims to be like her parents, she was never magically gifted or had a residing curse that made her be special. She was a hard-working half-witch who just wanted to make her parents proud. Hecate, on the other hand, was adored all his life, he stayed in this realm with his grandparents, was more inclined to magic and gifted, he was everything she wanted to be and that made her feel a bit of envy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity and Luz gaze upon the manor, her eyes widen with glee as she makes a small gasp, happily jumping up and down as she turns her attention to Amity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m finally going inside the notorious Blight Manor”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity rolls her eyes “More like insufferable”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww don’t be like that Amity” Luz said as she elbowed the green-haired witch “You must be curious about what happened to your home”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I am, “ she said rubbing her arms</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we almost there yet?” said Hecate gasping for air</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here monkey brain” said Azura pointing at the fence</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been here since I was 12 “ said the boy “I do miss pranking mom”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s the reason why Mom didn’t want you to stay with them any longer “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I learned a few illusion spells too “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Mom said it didn’t really cover the damage you  have gave her”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t think your not in cahoots with me here, who do you think helped you summon those demons at the human world?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was summoning an abomination, you gave me a potion that summons demons those are different things Hecate”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you can summon abominations in the human world, or at least it was allowed,” said Amity “Abominations do need a special form of brew their forms can’t last for long</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Demons in the human world?” Luz cups her cheeks and gave a small fangirl scream “The future holds many mysteries”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am quite curious, Ella” Amity crossed her hands “How do you know this place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura’s face turned pale “Oh uhm…” she looks at her brother</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate stayed silent and looked back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well uhm. Our parents used to take us here” she said in a soft voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that however. I do have mixed feelings about this place. Perhaps you are aware of our history with the board of magic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t recall having a board of magic or at least not that our parents have talked of maybe Grandma Lilith has talked about it before?” she pouts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just say Grandma Lilith?” her voice tone states in shock</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm yes...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that explains your knowledge here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lilith had kids!?” screamed “Eda must be so surprised!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you got the wrong idea “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too late Amity and Luz were already having an agreement on their behalf, the siblings looked at their young parents in disappointment but then again, they haven’t changed their personality ever since they were young.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azura “said Hecate as he shows her a purple glowing vain on his right hand “My magic I can feel it slowly about to burst”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on tight monkey brain, I’ll get us help”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura pushed onwards and pressed the doorbell, there she heard the soothing voice of her Aunt and Uncle gleefully planning their pranks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who dares come to our domain!?” said a demon voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle please quit it, It’s me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not know of this uncle that you speak of you might need to refer to a different house”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh” Azura said stomping her foot “It’s Kittens”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice slowly turned into a soothing tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kittens you say”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edric get off the phone!” said another woman’s voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was only having fun besides we have visitor’s dear sister”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too early for visitors, if their selling homemade potions tell them I’m not interested”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On contrary to what you said we do have our beloved Kittens outside”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just say Kittens?” Emira grab the phone from the other twin’s hands “Kittens oh it is you! How are you darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine Auntie “the young witch replied “Hecate needs help at the moment”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did your brother do this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how he likes overdoing his magic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah” the older witch said in a serious tone “What colour is his skin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a purple glowing vein”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Purple you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s slowly starting to take over his skin Auntie”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edric open the gate” instructed Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I wanted Kittens to solve the riddle”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edric just do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four was taken aback as the Blight Manor’s gate slowly opened showing its wonders, Luz was overjoyed, Amity, on the other hand, felt conflicted meanwhile the siblings were looking out for each other as the curse of the ghost king slowly manifested on Hecate’s body.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The four was greeted by a heavy line of maids and butlers, it was a formal greeting one where flowers and red carpets laid on the manor floor, a feast was substantial for each visit there the servants waved their magic bowing down and giving praise. Azura always love the adoration while Hecate found it a bit annoying needless to say the siblings went along while Amity and Luz entered and slowly the vibrant atmosphere of the witches turned into utter confusion. It was Lady Amity Blight and her wife Luz Noceda but in a much younger form still they would love to uphold their fame and glory, the staff slowly started speaking to one another Amity had enough of it and so with her rage, she summoned an abomination to cater to the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Amity your scaring them “said Luz holding her hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Their always like this Luz”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how they treated you Amity but please we’re here to save Ella’s brother”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your right” she smiles at her “Hecate matters more”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls giggled as they forgot they were holding each other’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Their being super gay again” whispered Azura to Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not new news Ella, our moms have always been gay”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity and Luz’s face turned bright red feeling each other’s warm hands both were too flustered to let go but it was awkward tension for both of them, they could barely look at each other’s faces. Azura and Hecate just squint at the two lovebirds, there was a point in their life where they would have vomit at how sweet they were but this wasn’t the right time and the red carpet was hard to wash, soon they finally arrived at the manor lounge and sat at the soft couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.” Wow I never realise how big your house is Amity “said Luz in a gleeful tone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a lot bigger at the back” she replied</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh~” Luz starts running toward the giant portrait of the blights hanging over at the living</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t touch anything “said Azura “Mo- I mean Luz!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are these your parents?” said Luz looming over the portrait</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s a lot bigger than I remembered “said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two siblings watch as their youthful form of their moms run in havoc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Augh my head hurts “groans Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take it easy numbskull “says Azura fluffing his pillow “Aunt and Uncle should be coming soon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the four of them settled down, the lights of the living quarters finally flickered on and off soon an enormous amount of fog emits from the bottom of the room, A cast of shadows started clapping screaming the name “Edric and Emira” as the two cast down a giant staircase posing in different directions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you two always have to do this” groan Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Meanwhile the rest were bedazzled at the spectre</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies, Gentlemen, Monsters, Witches and everything in-between we give to you one of the renowned archaeological witches of the century, she has performed countless spells stopping the evil of the universe please give it up for Emira Blight!” announced the shadow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one poof of magical cloud came an older version of Emira, she was wearing square-shaped glasses, a long tacky archaeologist uniform, her iconic scarf and high-heels boots. She resembled much like the witch version of Laura Croft. Her hair was starting to fade into waves of white but nevertheless her natural green-hair still overtook her grey roots. Azura has always idolized her cool aunt, she would often bring her souvenirs from her latest adventures and store them in her hidden stash. Emira was a magical expert from ancient threats much cooler than “The Raven Lady’s Coven” or “The Owl Lady’s Magical School” there she still remained that child-like wonder seeing her aunt introduce herself (although they have done this numerous times they still pretend that this is cool so they didn’t have to hurt their aunt and uncle’s feelings).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edric cut the smoke!” she ordered “EDRIC!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the smoke is the good part of the presentation” he yells in the distance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s making the room stuffy just cut it off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira snaps her fingers to reveal herself in all full fame and glory. Everyone is immune by the presentation at this point all except for Luz who was glued to the presentation of the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there, we seem to have a visitor. I am the great Emira Bli” Emira took a moment to look at a younger version of their baby sister “AMITY!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow you two really let yourselves go” she said in a judgeful tone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just say Amity!?” yell Edric at the back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older male witch came down running from the staircase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and with that in mind folks “ said the shadow “ Here comes one of the richest witch of the Boiling Isles, He has successfully turned businesses from the human world to the witch world and opened up a trading port, he owes one of the biggest shipping line of the whole world and he is considered as the top illusion magic user of the whole world give it up for Mr. Edric Blight~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spectacle of shadows all clap and cheer. Edric bowed down, he emerged from the fog wearing his typical trading suit and top hat, he scratched his goatee and looked at the four with his glasses. Edric started coughing at the smoke, he made a small circle with his fingertips and finally removed all of the grandeur from the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh too much smoke “said Edric waving around his arm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you we should lay off the fairy dust” said Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well there goes my deposit”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edric and Emira look curiously at their sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you two not stand too close?” said Amity pushing her older version of her sibling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s definitely Amity “said Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And uhm. What are you exactly doing here?” said Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ella said you were able to help out her brother “she pointed out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ella?” Edric starts tapping his chin “Oh you mean Kittens!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh Uncle please.” said Azura in the background “Can you not do this now Hecate here is looking as pale as a ghost”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me have a look “said Emira attending his aid, she made a small circle and cast it near his heart “I’ll need more time to heal your brother tell me what exactly happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We went to the treehouse again and we thought that it would be a good idea to spend the night in our old house “Azura explains “A witch duel happened and it attracted a ton of ghost so Hecate use his powers and now he’s purple”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you see the ghosts that tried to take over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid not Auntie “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira got up and took out a bottle containing a yellow type of magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This could be one of those invoking titan’s curse this potion brew would somehow replenish his strength and magic but as of now his magic has a limiter preventing him from having another full-blown attack again”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will Hecate be okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For now, yes...” she reassures her “Now “she puts her attention to Luz and Amity “Would you care to explain what happened here young lady?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grandma Eda had this mirror that can make you get ingredients from different parts of the universe I decided to get a <em>Bloody Mary Wildflower</em> which I didn’t knew existed on Mom’s timeline, Raven Mom decided to chase me down the mirror and now they're both stuck here, The Mirror got broken and we have no idea how to fix it so unless a miracle happen both of our pre-teen parents are stuck here with us. Can you help us Auntie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ A Mirror you say?” she taps her chin “Odd I thought we all banned Magic Mirrors from society but as of now since your parents are here and they might change the timeline it’s best if we try to hide the future events for now are they aware that they're both your parents?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do for now why don’t you two rest?” said Emera putting her hand on Azura’s shoulder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kittens” said Edric “As much as I enjoy both your company are your parents aware your both here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you can ask them “said Azura pointing to them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I meant your present parents not your pre-teen ones”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uhm. No”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edric gave a heartfelt chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry our mouths are sealed” he said making a zipper gesture</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we do about them for the meantime?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave it to your great Uncle and Aunt “he said with a smug look on his face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz sat there with sparkles in her eyes while Amity on the other hand is bored from the entourage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello their smaller version of our baby sister” said Edric with a Bow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You grew a goatee? Ugh you looked too much like that” said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-what no!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez even in the future you two are still annoying, can’t you two find a way to get us back in our timeline?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can do that or...” he waved his arms around “May I interest you in your diary?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what hey no!” said Amity reaching out “Where did you even get this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised what I can learn in the past couple of years”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AUGH! ABOMINATION RISE!” she ordered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A purple abomination came from the circle and started chasing Edric, meanwhile Azura and Hecate lay at the coach watching everything unfolds, Amity went ahead and chased down future Edric along the hallway meanwhile Luz wonderfully went ahead to check out the corridors of the Blight Minor. There she saw a giant portrait of “The Raven Lady” in all her full-fledged glory, there a small portrait of Azura and Hecate was beside her and an dusty strange portrait next to Amity, Luz checked out the remaining wonders of the Blight Manor there were souvenirs dating back from the old times, numerous pictures of the former Blight Family treasures and dusty bookshelves of ancient magic filled the halls meanwhile Luz in her nerdy glory decided that she would read them all, meanwhile  Azura got up the sofa to  check up on her brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you feeling better?” asks Azura while holding his arm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The potion that Auntie gave had some pretty interesting aftertaste but so far I’m fine “said Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re feeling better “said Emira looking at the two “I wouldn’t want my favourite nephew and niece to be in further trouble than they already are”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you seen mom?” asks Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, she’s right there busy with Edric as usual “Emira pointed out there was a small glimpse of Edric and Amity arguing about her diary and a giant abomination chasing him all over the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about other mom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The two siblings looked at each other in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t think that Owl Mom got lost”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who knows what she can mess up today!” said Azura</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira headed off to Amity and Edric, the middle brother, got himself stuck at the top of the chandelier as he held Amity’s old pre-teen diary dearly in his heart. Amity was infuriated her face was as red as tomato as per habit she held out her breath as the giant abomination tried to reach his future brother at the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mo- I mean Amity have you seen where your friend headed off to?” asks Azura</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait. Luz? “she said in disbelief “She shouldn’t have gone far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s split up to find her, we all know the manor’s blueprint by the back of our minds let’s meet up at the living room once we found her”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Splendid Idea sister!” said Edric at the ceiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you come down as well seriously Edric we’re adults right now “said Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a snap of a finger Edric landed perfectly down at the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot how wild our baby sister was “he said with a chuckle</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t really help right now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehem!” said Amity pointing out to her Diary</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, future you are much tamer nowadays “he scoffs off and places the diary to the young blight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group finally decided to split up Edric with Emira at the west wing, Hecate and Azura at the right-wing and Amity went ahead to the artifact room.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz was entertained by the limitless amount of magical knowledge stored in the Blight’s room, there were ancient runes dating back before the time of titans and witches, there were prophecies about the day of unity and all of its befallen heroes that have already passed but most importantly there was a spell for portals and how she can finally return home to the human world, although she should not return back in this timeline yet she was curious at how her home has changed, have humans and witches finally knew of each other’s existence? Has Eda finally regained back her magical abilities? Whatever has happened to Lilith? Her curiosity knows no bounds. The books all had a mysterious glow every volume each time Luz flip the page over her mind and knowledge and understanding about magic grew more and more, she never expected that she would be at the manor just reading much less than it was under the Blights but life always leads you to mysterious places.</p>
<p>There inside one of the books was a small note of <em>“DO NOT OPEN AND READ THE BOOK’S PASSAGE!”</em> written in blood, as expected of the young witch apprentice she did not bother to heed to the warning and proceed to read the magical scripture of the dark arts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ The Necronomicon by Abdul Alhazred'' `` she said in a confused tone “Oh look it has an English translation let’s see here them” she flips the page “ Spirit of the Moon, Remember! NANNA, Father of the Astral Gods, Remember! In the Name of the Covenant sworn between Thee and the Race of Men, I call to Thee! Hearken, and Remember! From the Gates of the Earth, I call Thee! From the Four Gates of the Land KI, I pray to Thee! O Lord, Hero of the Gods, who in heaven and upon the earth is exalted! Lord NANNA, of the Race of ANU, hear me! Lord NANNA, called SIN, hear me! Lord NANNA, Father of the Gods of UR, hear me! Lord NANNA, God of the Shining Crown of Night, hear me! Maker of Kings, Progenitor of the Land, Giver of the Gilded Sceptre, hear me and Remember!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luz!’ yelled a familiar voice at the hallway “Whatever you don’t open and read anything from the passage”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Amity “said Luz, waving back at the mint-haired witch “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clouds suddenly begin to darken, the walls start to turn into a giant melting blur as Luz words echo across the room, Luz can feel her nosebleed per incantation and as the two pre-teen students face each other they hear a mighty roar coming from beneath the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just read the Necronomicon!?” said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A demonic sigil appeared at Luz's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay maybe I did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity facepalms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which of the Eldritch Gods did you summon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luz, I need you to focus!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea what’s their name but I know they have tentacles and 10 eyes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That can be any demon”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity then notices the growing sigil covering Luz’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get out of here” The abomination track which waved her hand and created a circle summoning a giant abomination to carry them out of the mansion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for disturbing my slumber “said a deep voice from afar “You Blights really do have a way in keeping ancient magic but that’s all over now the gates are open and our Lord Nanna will be summoned once more”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile at the left wing of the Manor Edric and Emira are walking at the hallway casting a light spell as it illuminates the family’s different type of paintings, there were numerous ancient artefacts displayed at every stone piece of the manor these magical items were all guarded by the family’s ancient guardian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Emira was busy looking at each room while Edric on the other hand yawns in boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we done yet?” said Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No and can you help around “she demanded</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine here” The other blight casted another illusion of himself to help with Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edric!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying to help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that’s the exact kind of attitude that made you resemble like dad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you even know about him? You were busy with your adventures while I was stuck here helping around the manor!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you have any issues with me then that can wait until we find the kid version of our baby sister’s wife”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was full of life unlike now “said Edric “The more I look at pre-teen Amity the more I miss the days where we used to prank her and make her smile”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those were our glory days Edric “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and now she’s one of the most prominent magical users in the boiling isles, how the years came by”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey” Emira turned around to comfort him “We still have each other”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Em”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two siblings manage to hug their issues out when suddenly they can feel the sudden drop in temperature, the two push each other away and start to inspect their surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s odd” said Emira looking at the strange glowing fog “I could have sworn we didn’t put any pixie fog in this room”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two turned around and hear a cane being dragged to the floor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two done?” said a familiar voice “I was expecting more from my children”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira and Edric turned to the figure and saw a ghost version of their parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom? Dad?” said Edric shivering behind her sister</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Twins “greeted Odalia “Edric quit cowering at your sister you know too well how that is a sign of weakness”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is you “said Emira trying to touch her mother’s ghost</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you two pull yourself together and focus!” demanded Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Mom” she coughs “I don’t understand how are you two possibly here “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm I suspected that one of you has touch one of the Blight family’s ancient relics” said Alador</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luz” she said in a low reply “What did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And where is Amity?” said Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is busy at the coven mother”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad at least one of our children managed to finally become part of the coven” she replied “Now then what have you two done with your lives?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother please now is not the right time besides we need to find Azura and Hecate before they get themselves into danger “said Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yes the grandkids “said Alador “I do miss spending time with them however this dusty form will make it harder for me to interact with them”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush Alador can’t you hear that?” said Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hear what?” said Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the room a shadowy figure appeared ransacking the decorations leaving claw marks and demonic hand prints at each tile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom what is that thing?” asks Edric</p>
<p>“It’s a demon “her ghost arms chanted an invisibility spell for the two “Quickly you two find the kids!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghost Alador’s eyes starts to glow and with that he summoned an abomination to fight off the demon at the other side of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry!” commanded Alador to the twins</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two siblings nod and made their way to the east wing</p>
<hr/>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile at the east wing of the Manor Azura and Hecate wander at the empty corridor of the dining hall, this part of the manor was were influential guest would arrive and meet the Blight family. Azura remembers vividly at how their grandmother would require them to attend the meetings in fancy suits and dresses, he remembers how her grandma Odalia would ask for her big brother Hecate to perform in front of the crowd with his piano skills while she would sit with her mom’s watching in worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Raven Lady never approved of any grand gesture from her mother, she was insufferable as she would say compared to the easy life that they have with her grandma Lilith, Eda and Camlia. It was true that the Manor had a lot of rules to follow and what come to a surprise was when her grandma Odalia asks her brother to stay at the manor for good so he can become “a proper” Blight, true enough that Hecate was gifted but his condition was made worse as Odalia would continue to stretch out his magical abilities until one day he collapsed on the field. Amity was not happy seeing her mother push the things that  she has done to them and her siblings, being a Blight means you have to be crucial and indifferent but that all change when she met The Owl Lady “Luz Noceda” at her life and it was brutal to see Odalia have a say to Hecate. It came to a point where Amity had challenged Odalie to a witch’s duel to see who can raise him to a proper blight as much as Luz begged Amity not to go through the battle, the damage has already been done and this has put a strain in their relationship needless to say that Amity emerge at the field victorious and left Odalia in humiliation, the sight was too much to bare even for the old matriarch herself soon after Alador and Odalia rarely talk to her grandkids until their dying breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hecate don’t you feel cold?” said Azura shivering at her tunic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Manor is always cold what are you talking about?” said Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that kind of cold” insisted Azura “Remember the time when grandma Odalia and grandpa Alador laid to rest and we would feel something at the end of the funeral?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda morbid talking about Grandma and Grandpa’s death here Ella”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t think that their ghost haunts the mansion do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ella that’s ridiculous, I’m sure that grandpa and grandma have already moved on from the afterlife. What else could they possibly do at the mansion?” he said with a smirk facing her sister</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura was a bit disappointed with her brother’s overconfidence until she notices a tentacle slowly wrapping itself all over Hecate’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh Hecate” gestured Azura</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is there on my hoodie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura cast a light spell and revealed a giant 10 eyed tentacle shaped monster, it had a head of a deer and a body of a wolf, it was growling insanely as mucus and tentacles came out of its body. Hecate made a vine net and drag Azura away from the monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that thing?” she asks while running towards the right wing of the manor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea and I don’t want to find out” he continues making vine nets with his magic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura took a deep breath and drew a circle with her fingertips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abomination rise!” she ordered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A medium sized green abomination appeared at the walls but unfortunately it was squished by the monster’s tentacle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah come on!” she groan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quick in here!” Hecate pointed out at the abandoned room leading to the basement</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hecate I don’t think this is a good idea” she whispers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any other ideas then?” he said as he makes an illusion spell blending the wall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura and Hecate stayed silent until the monster finally passed them away once the two felt safe as they looked around the room, Azura manage to find a switch at the side of the wall and slowly it revealed an oracle stand and other oracle tools emulating from the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never have been at this part of the manor before” she continues</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This must be grandma’s secret room” said Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nobody told me that grandma had a secret room”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember when grandma would always read our future and somehow she’s always right well aunt and uncle told me that she would go to her secret room I guess this must be it “ he coughs “This place could have seen better days”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish mom could have at least told us any of this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siblings suddenly heard a frightening roar outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright enough grandma memories, do you know a way out of here?” Azura said looking at her brother</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s always one way to find out” he gestures and walks over the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kids where are you ?” yelled Edric at the east wing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should have meet up with them by now “ said Emira in a worried tone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax you two the kids could have not gone far they practically lived in this mansion, they know the in and out of this place at the back of their minds” said Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abomination rise!” ordered Alador, a medium sized abomination got out of the summoning circle and starts to groan “Go and find the kids “ he pointed out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The abomination gave a small salute and headed its way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think Dad’s Abomination would find them?” whispered Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush now my abominations have been trained for anything finding the grandkids won’t be a problem”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are those things dad?” asks Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember when I told you the story on how your great-grandfather was a world renowned demonologist?”  he coughs “ Your grandfather loved storing ancient demons at our mansion and one day he made a deal with the devil for fame and fortune in exchange for his soul now when the due date came he defeated the demon and buried it at where the mansion lies today”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you know who to blame for this “ said Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been living with a demon this whole time!” yelled Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet dear you’ll attract more of them”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four continue to walk at the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So did we inherit any of those demon slaying genes?” whisper Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look clearly when we raised you three we tried our best not to affiliate with your grandfather’s past mistakes, I tried to make an honest living so you three woulnd’t have to deal with the devil and get your soul be fed to some eldritch being” said Alador “No wonder my soul couldn’t be put to rest “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the other side of the mansion was Luz and Amity running away from a ton of evil shadows coming in from all places, the two landed at a small empty room leading at the crack towards an empty dining hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amity where are we?” asks Luz trying to catch her breath</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax we just took a shortcut to the eastwing”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this happen often in this Manor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most shenanigans happen after business hours”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it's a good thing I manage to liven the place up huh?” said Luz trying to still be optimistic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luz your hand!” the abomination witch gesture looking at thes sigil wrapping at the latina’s body</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AAAAAAHHHH WHAT’S HAPPENING!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s probably that incantation you did now come on we need to hurry” Amity grab hold of Luz hands and run directly at the dining hall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I going to die?” Luz said in a panic “I can’t die in the future I haven’t read the latest volume of The Good Witch Azura, I don’t even know if my ships will be canon”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax we’ll definitely get out of here “ reassured the green-haired witch “But uhh just in case we don’t make it out alive in the future I want to tell you something “ she said with a blush</p>
<p>“Luz I..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10 eyes” Luz said in fear</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Amity turned around and saw the monster neck and neck with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me” said Luz putting a Glyph on its face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Glyph exploded on the beats eyes, Luz took this opportunity to take Amity’s hand and run. The monster growled and shook its head before looking back at its prey, it chased the two with its mighty claws slashing the stone exterior of the dining hall jumping with its huge legs, the witchlings tried their best to outrun the beast but they were cornered at a dead end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have read that book” said Luz hugging Amity out of sheer horror</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If this is the end then Luz I..I..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly an abomination came down punching the monster in the face, the two manage to get up and hide at an empty room as they leave the abomination to be squashed by the 10-eyed deer faced monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ How did you do that?” said Luz in amazement</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That wasn’t my magic”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if you're not the one who summoned that abomination then who did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the lights on the room turned on, the two witches hugged each other in panic and looked at the oracle tools of the room at the side of the room was an old tapestry and a familiar voice coming from the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anyway that grandma predicted how to defeat these monsters?” said Azura as she mingle with different Oracle garments</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me if I know she would have written it somewhere”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah this is pointless!” yelled the half-witch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as their luck was about to run out the siblings finally manage to locate their pre-teen moms and gave them a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ella and Hecate!” said Luz in a joyous tone “I’m so glad to see you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mo- Luz!” said Azura with a hug “Amity!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you two are finally here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura took this chance to scold her pre-teen mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry I was really excited at seeing the manor I haven’t been in the Blight Manor for ages and it's like a special privilege to finally see where Amity lives” she explained</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me it’s really not a big of a deal” said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I got us into this mess “ she continues “I just wanted to impress you with my knowledge of magic”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh luz” she said in a such a gentle tone “You don’t need to impress me your already my brave champion”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz can feel her cheeks starting to blush meanwhile at the back Azura and Hecate look at the two with disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you two flirt when we’re not in the middle of being eaten by a monster?” said Azura</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-we weren’t flirting!”.explained the two</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate on the other hand was busy looking at his grandmother’s crystal ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Azura look” he pointed out at the object</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a small image of Luz an Amity running away from the monster and an abomination punching the creature in the face after that was static there was nothing more to be seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought this crystal ball would be reliable “said Hecate tapping the glass “Does anyone of you know how to navigate this thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate looks at Amity and Luz</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m an abomination track major. I don’t do oracle magic “said Amity “What about you Luz?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t actually learned much at oracle class but I can try”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere in the distance Odalia’s ghost feels shivers down her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz took the ball into her hand and began to visualize the twins; the first image was a blurry picture of Edric talking to someone. The three encourage the human more and finally manage to see the twin witches walking at the corridor, Luz tried to shift her fingers to get a better audio and visual from the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, your saying that if we just put the demon back in the Necronomicon then all of this will be over?” said Edric</p>
<p>“We still need to do a binding spell for the demon to finally disappear” said Emira “But yes we do need the book”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is what happens when we left our parents have so many secrets that they didn’t bother to tell their kids “he said in anguish “You’d think that Mom and Dad would actually state the truth even from their deaths”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure mom and dad had their reasons”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say Emira” said Edric shifting to a more serious tone “I had enough of this mansion for one lifetime I’m think about letting Amity have it “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!?”  Emira gasp “You spent your years trying to build and keep up with our family’s tradition you’re not planning on just throwing it away!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not I’m just thinking about having a break with Jerbo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taking a break?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how there are those cool cruise-liners from the human world, I thought me and Jerbo would finally leave the mansion once in a while and have our own form of retirement”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Retirement that sounds like a good idea, Viney has been pestering me about it “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe the Blights adventures must come to an end”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it was good while it lasted, we lasted a decade here and I don’t think there’s any more for us besides our own kids are finally grown up now and the only thing that’s keeping us here are mom and dad’s memories”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think they’ll haunt us on our decision?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the ghost of Alador and Odalia appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all” said Alador “We’re happy at what you all accomplish and I was able to finally have my own grandchildren “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe the old Manor needs a rest “said Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz twingle her fingers more to see who Edric and Emira was talking to but all they can see is a foggy figure blurring the crystal ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is horrible Hecate” said Azura “They’re going to retire the mansion”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with leaving the mansion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to wear dresses again and be prim and proper!” she pulled her brother’s collar near her face “Remember that time where we had to stand around and do formal dances with uncle and aunt, it was the worst experience ever in my life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you just overreacting?” he said taking off Azura’s hand “Besides we have our cousins to still take care of the mansion so it’s not all doom and gloom”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow I never expected my siblings to finally talk about retirement after all this time” said Amity “It makes me wonder how far are we in the future”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right now, our focus is to survive and put that demon back to the book” explained Azura “Do you have any idea where that book is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz raised her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only manage to tear a portion of the book will this suffice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea.” said Hecate “Uncle and Auntie did say that they need to do a binding spell perhaps they have another idea, Luz can you track down where they are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I don’t think I can do more than this, maybe Azura can have a try?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me?” she looked at the three confused “I’m not even enrolled in any magic classes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You manage to summon a small abomination that’s worth something” encouraged Hecate “Besides right now I can’t do much spells due to the limitation I might overdo it and faint again”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, with all due confidence Azura tried her hands at the crystal ball before she accidentally slips and permanently broke the ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that was..<em>Anticlimactic </em>“she said in a disappointed tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the distance a glowing fog appear, there was loud thunder than echoed in the room and as the door swung open in force a shadowy figure with golden eyes stared at the four kids cowering at the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“WHICH OF YOU BROKE MY CRYSTAL BALL!”</strong> yelled the Ghost</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them screamed until Hecate noticed the ghost’s figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grandma?” greeted Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hecate?” the ghost of Odalia looked at the following kids “Azura, Amity and... the human”</p>
<p>“Wow grandma didn’t change one bit” whispered Azura to her brother “She’s never going to let the whole human thing go even in her death huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Either I’m in another form of the afterlife where I see a younger version of my daughter and her uhm… human in the manor or this is happening in real time” questioned Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is all happening for real grandma” explained Azura “It’s a long story”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odalia leaned over and looked at the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember Amity being a lot shorter “‘she said eyeing her hair “And your roots are starting to appear again must this always be up for discussion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you haven’t changed even in the future mother” said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I demand an explanation here young lady” scolded Odalia “Why is your mother in this form?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother?” Luz gave a confused look at Amity; it took a while for Luz to connect the dots until she finally jumps and screamed “<strong><em>YOUR AMITY’S KIDS!?”</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured” she coughs “The signs we’re clearly there”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The truth is Amity had no idea they were her kids although she pretends that she knows the truth is she doesn’t and she’s in the same level as shock as Luz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay if Ella and Hecate are Amity’s kids then who did she married!? “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was she always like this when she was a child?” whispered Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grandma don’t be rude remember their kids like us” said Azura</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luz, I think it would be better if we focus on the goal at hand here and that’s to get the book and cure you of that sigil in your hands” said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I see your hand young lady?” squinted Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz cuffed her sleeves and showed the Eldritch symbols to the ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We better get that demon or else your body will be taken to the Cosmic plane” explained Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the Cosmic Plane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t want to know” said Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this has been very charming but since I manage to locate you kids then it would be better if I inform your Grandfather, Aunt and Uncle” said Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait... Grandfather is here?” asked Hecate “How did you two even rise up from the grave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our souls never rest we’re bound in this Manor” she explained “Good thing too I always feel like we have unfinished business with one of our future kin and I was right the crystal ball never lies speaking of crystal balls mind telling me who broke my priceless collection?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura whistles and walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odalia facepalms (not that ghost can feel physical touches but it was a disappointing remark)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well the ball can be replaced in the future but for now I have to tell your grandfather where you are”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait Grandma, is there a way we can go outside and fight the monster?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kids need to stay safe let us handle it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that Odalia’s ghost fades away.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira and Edric have been walking at the hallway for a couple of minutes with the ghost figure of their father, their mother sensing something from afar and decided to head over to it a while ago. Edric and Emira groan as he sits at the day of how their parents met and have them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad can you not tell this story for the 100th time?” said Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s a rather lovely story on how I met your mother “said Alador</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad we get it you told this story ever since we were kids and we’re sick of it “said Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my titan is there an off button for the ghost of your parents?” reacted Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You three” said Odalia’s voice from afar “I manage to find the children”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s delightful, where are they?” said Alador</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ve been cooped up over my room but there’s a monster roaming around that area and the human has sigils on her arms it would only be due time before the demon gets her”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we still have time left?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The summoning ritual won’t start until dawn, it’s better if we get a move on” ordered Alador “Oh yes one more thing”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad what’s that?” asks Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have another copy of The Necronomicon buried together with me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t even realise that was in your will “said Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you paid close attention to the lawyers you would have noticed young lady, now let’s head off and rescue the kids”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile inside the secret room of Odalia, Luz and Amity we’re having a panic attack on Azura and Hecate’s existence the only clue that they know of is that Amity is their mother but aside from that everything was still in the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are they okay?” asks Hecate squinting at the two</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grandma probably overdid it now they’re probably having an existential crisis”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong><em>THIS IS INSANE!” </em></strong>yelled Luz “<strong><em>ALL THIS TIME WE’RE GUIDED BY YOUR KIDS AND YOU DECIDED TO CHASE HER!?”</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look I’m still in the dark about this like you do and there’s probably a lot of things that I didn’t know of until now “said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything okay here?” said Azura looking at both of them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no it’s fine and <em>AH SHE HAS GREEN HAIR OF COURSE SHE HAS GREEN HAIR</em>!” exclaimed Luz “Why haven’t I noticed all of this before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry we had to keep it from you but we didn’t really want to risk letting you know the truth especially since you weren’t supposed to be here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine Ella” Amity tried her best to make eye-contact with her but everything felt so awkward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, Ella wait do you hear that?” said Hecate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The monster outside of the room started to chant the ritual in a deep voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>IA NAMRASIT! IA SIN! IA NANNA!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> BASTAMAAGANASTA IA KIA KANPA!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> MAGABATHI-YA NANNA KANPA! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>MASHRITA NANNA ZIA KANPA! IA MAG! IA GAMAG! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>IA ZAGASTHENA KIA! ASHTAG KARELLIOSH!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chanting grew louder and louder until finally the sigil from Luz hand’s start to emit a reddish glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside of Odalia’s room was the monster sitting and blocking the door as it continues its chant louder and louder things weren’t getting better inside either as the chanting goes on the more pain and sigils wrap around the human’s body, Azura, Hecate and Amity all tried their best to slow down the sigil but to no avail. Edric, Emira and the ghost of their dead parents all stood there at the sight of the creature as it erratically waits for a showdown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abomination rise!” commanded Alador</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There and then was an army of abomination read to pledge their loyalty to their master, Odalia on the other hand waved her fingers and created a sort of magical sightseeing portal to predict where the blows of the monsters will come from meanwhile Edric and Emira prepared their illusion magic and made clones of themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was going to be a showdown and none would want to back-down</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been able to beat any monster at the manor before” said Edric “well this could be a final battle before retirement”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve faced countless of evil spirits than you freak” she pointed out to the monsters</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entity stopped and stared at the Blight Family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see your kin has continued your legacy nevertheless I have claimed someone that is different from you witches” stated the monster as all 10 of its eyes looks directly at their souls “This shall be my last reaping before I finally release myself to the material world, we are thankful for the girl and she shall become a vessel in opening the gates”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hands off my future daughter-in-law” said Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 10 eyed creatures expanded its form, it’s tongue and tentacles grew longer and larger covering the entire east wing, Hecate and Azura looked at the commotion outside and decided that it would be best to join their family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom we should fight!” said Azura</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity on the other hand was holding Luz’s unconscious body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No someone needs to stay and take care of her” she replied</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hecate, are you coming with me or not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Azura but I can’t battle right now my magic is still recovering “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura looked at the three in anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine but I’m not going to sit here and hide while Aunt, Uncle, Grandma and Grandpa are fighting for their lives!” she said with a determined look “I shall be a better witch than The Owl Lady and Raven Lady!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that Azura left the room and joined her family.</p>
<hr/>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a swarm of shadows engulfing the army of abominations on the field, Edric drew a protective spell to cover both him and her sister meanwhile Alador continues to summon Abominations to fight their battle, it was no secret that together the two ghosts were efficient fighters in some cases it can be considered a form of cheating but this was a demon that they are facing and time was scarce. The fields were filled with screaming shadows and abomination goop as the creature jumped from left to right clawing away the fighters out of its body, the walls crashed and shook until finally the creature attacked with its tentacles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad look out!” cried Edric trying to put a protective spell over him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tentacle headed over to hit Alador but it just went through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot that you and mom are dead already” he sighs in relief</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Focus on your aim!” he yells back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the back of the monster was Azura slyly going outside trying to avoid it’s 10 visions, she was scared in this case she would be better if she just let this pass over but she wasn’t going to give up that easily, her family needed her and with only being a half a witch she is knowledgeable in summoning and fighting demons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azura?” said Emira squinting at her figure in the distance “No sweetie you shouldn’t be here !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura caught the attention of the tentacle monsters, she summoned a bunch of green abominations and placed an exploding glyph inside of them as its tentacle tried to aim at her the mini-abominations started to explode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BOOM! BLAGH! GUSH!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “This wasn’t what I had in mind when I said I wanted to battle!” she yells as she continues to run away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry I got you” Emira created an illusion spell of both of them and made their way to the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azura, didn't I tell you to stay inside!?” scolded Odalia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Grandma I didn’t wanted to let you all have the fun”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She gets that from you “ said Odalia pointing to Alador</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can blame me forever in the afterlife but for now we need to bound the demon to the pillars so I can start off the binding ritual” explained Alador</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azura summoned a green abomination, she ordered the goopy monster to restrain the demon there the monsters used all 10 of its eyes to track all of their movement, the beast roared and used his long vicious tongue to grab hold of Azura at her knees, Edric tried her best to jump as far as he can to regain Azura back from the monsters. Emira created a magic beam and helped the two to escape, the shadows started to come in closer and closer until finally the creature had enough and went on a rampage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>You will pay with your blood Blights!”</strong> yelled the creature</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The monster grab a giant boulder and started throwing it frantically to the group, Alador did his best to cover the remaining debris while Odalie used her magic to stop the manor’s walls from crumbling. Edric and Emira headed forth and tied it’s dangerous tentacles into a magical net but the demon was not giving up that easily as it screamed it’s incantation, a giant sigil appeared on the manor floor and with it’s reddish glow the looming shadow went to the creature.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>IA NAMRASIT! IA SIN! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>IA NANNA! BASTAMAAGANASTA </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>IA KIA KANPA! MAGABATHI-YA NANNA KANPA! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>MASHRITA NANNA ZIA KANPA! IA MAG! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>IA GAMAG! IA ZAGASTHENA KIA! ASHTAG KARELLIOSH!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon grew much more than they expected and finally they were faced with a demon as powerful as an Eldritch being as itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can we stop this thing!?” screamed Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I need you to restrain the beast as I cast the incantation magic on it!” said Alador</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever we throw at it, it just keeps getting stronger”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait..the creature is attached to the manor” said Emira “Then if we weaken it then we might be able to have a chance to perform  the ritual!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you suggesting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We have to burn the manor!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>XXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside Odalia’s Room was Luz’s body levitating as the sigil completely covers her whole body, her voice started to mix with the Eldritch outside as she sings along with the incantation, Amity was horrified at the sight meanwhile Hecate was using his powers to absorb the demons to his body for the first time ever in her life Amity felt helpless as all hope was lost suddenly Emira and Azura barged in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, Hecate we need to go now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what about Luz!” said Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira used her remaining strength to help exorcise the demons out of her body, Luz screamed in pain and confusion as her glowing eyes and body fell to the ground the sigil burned there Azura grabbed Amity’s hands and dragged them all outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everyone outside?” asks Alador as he looks at the demon growing larger and larger</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone’s here grandfather “ she replied</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good” he nods, he summoned a bunch of abomination to start a fire in the manor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait what are you doing!?” asks Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to burn the Manor” said Emira</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two crazy!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the only way to prevent that thing from going outside” pointed Edric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love that mansion” said Odalia wiping away her tears</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me start the ritual” said Alador holding his copy of the Necronomicon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Alsi ku nushi ilani mushiti Itti kunu alsi mushitum kallatum kuttumtum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alsi bararitum qablitum u namaritum Ashshu kashshaptu u kashshipanni</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eli nitum ubbiraanni Ili-ia u Ishtari-ia ushis-su-u-eli-ia </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eli ameri-ia amru-usanaku Imdikula salalu musha u urra </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that final chant a huge red sigil appeared in the sky throwing chains at the demon, alas the fiend was no more as slowly its body got dragged back to the Cosmic Plane. The group was finally able to rest from this nightmare as we see the ghost of Alador and Odalia blight head forward to the mansion and watch as the fire engulfs itself burning everything in its path,Amity was in a relief that the sigils were finally gone and everything was as normal as they thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning came and as the survivors lay outside from the nightmare, they were greeted by the sight of none other than the Raven Lady and Owl Lady facing the kids in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened here?” asks the older version of Amity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom!” the two said with joy as they went over to hug their mother</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amity.” pointed the Owl Lady at their pre-teen version of themselves</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two us?” said pre-teen Amity looking at both of them in awe</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Conclusion:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hecate and Azura manage to finally get to the manor but things don’t go as they planned, they manage to meet up with their Aunt and Uncle and revealed the truth on the pubescent mother but everything went sideways as Luz has summoned the ancient demon manifesting the Blight Manor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What happens now that Luz and Amity finally met their older version of themselves?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will the Manor be fixed?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will the Ghost of Alador and Odalia be reincarnated?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tune in next chapter!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Author’s Note : </strong>That passage was an actual reading from The Necronomicon by E.Simons called the Invocation of the Nanna Gate. I’ve read a lot of demonology books in my fair share of time and the one thing I like to imagine is Luz would definitely open a gate portal to the Eldritch Lords by accident since we’re dealing with the dead here I thought that adding Odalia and Alador as the manor guardians would be a nice touch since I wanted a Blight Family Reunion The incantation at the end of the story is called “The Binding of the Evil Sorcerers”.</p>
<p>I would like to say that I’m sorry for the delay but apparently life happens and this was supposed to be edited 2 times before it got published but due to me having free time I decided that it would be better to publish this raw then edit this in the future. Each time I write a story for this fanfiction feels like one whole episode going on at the back of my head and I also would like to state that I’ve been also invested in Amphibia lately anyway I do hope you enjoy this long awaited series as it finally draws its conclusion on two more chapters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stay tune as Luz and Amity from the future finally revealed everything to their past version of themselves!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what I do consider supporting me on the following :</p><p>Patreon : https://www.patreon.com/Travismarshallsigno<br/>Ko-fi : ko-fi.com/travismarshallsigno<br/>You can also reach me at my social media pages :<br/>Tumblr : Croptoparrowboy<br/>Twitter  : CroptopKing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>